The Multi Mage of Fairy Tail
by keller75863548274483
Summary: Not only is she Pokemon Champion of the Kalos region, but now she's the one destined to save Arceus's life. Not only that but she carries part of said Pokémon's own soul. Meet Azaelia Carter and travel with her as she becomes the person she was meant to be as she makes new friends, goes on adventures, and even falling in love. Will have some M-rated chapters in the future.
1. Azaelia in Fiore

Hello everyone! I know I haven't been updating any of my stories I've been dealing with family drama, including loosing my grandma earlier this year. Anyway I have been thinking this for a while now and I would love my character from Pokémon X to be in Fairy Tail. So I hope you guys enjoy this story!

This will be following the anime, and will have two episodes in one chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Pokémon, except for my character; in any shape or form…I wish I did though.

"Talking"

 **"Attacks"**

 _"Thinking"_

* * *

Name: Azaelia 'Az' Carter

Gender: Female

Age: 18

Height: 5'7"

Weight: 129 lbs.

Hair: Waist long, jet black, and wavy

Eyes: Doe shaped; left bright purple and right is bright gold

Looks: Fair skinned, full pale pink lips, slender figure, hair is kept in a low ponytail that's shaped like a 's' and have side bangs parted to the right, and c-cup

Outfit: Purple exotic cap, lime green exotic shirt, mega evolution bracelet on her left wrist, brown cross-laced shorts, camouflage pattern knee length socks, brown laced boots with roller skates under the soles, purple tassel purse, and a black and white feather on the side of her hat. And any of the other clothes from the game **(Look them up if you haven't played the game and you don't know what the clothes look like)**

Pokémon: **(** **They will be able to talk later)**

Leader - Greninja (m) voice; J. Michael Tatum **(does Kyoya's voice from Ouran)**

Tank - Charizard (m) voice; Christopher R. Sabat **(does Zoro's voice from One Piece)** (fights with Beartic)

Tracker - Arcanine (m) voice; Vic Mignogna **(does Edwards voice from Fullmetal Alchemist)** (Azaelia is one of the only human he trusts and likes)

Tough guy - Beartic (m) voice; Patrick Seitz **(does Laxus's voice)** (fights with Charizard)

Joker - Zorua (m) voice; Jason Liebrecht **(does Yato's voice from Noragami)** (has a small crush on Eevee)

Brains - Meowstic (f) voice; Stephanie Young **(does Nico Robin's voice from One Piece)** (breaks the fights between the polar bear and dragon)

The baby - Shiny Sylveon (f) voice; Laura Bailey **(does Tohru's voice from Fruits Basket )** (is the sweetest one)

 **(I felt like giving her seven Pokemon, and if you have a problem with it then just deal with it!)**

Voice: Kerry Williams **(does the voice of Nami from One Piece)**

Personality: Feisty, adventure seeker, strong, kind, heart of gold, tough, loyal, very smart, can be scary when angry or annoyed, can be stubborn, and determined

Likes: her Pokémon, friends, battles, training, sweets, snow, and adventures

Dislikes: being lied to, bullies, needles, her friends hurt, and bad people

* * *

 **Ch. 1 Azaelia in Fiore**

It was a sunny day in Lumiose City and people were busy walking around shopping, playing with their Pokemon, touring the sights, and just relaxing at one of the cafés in the big city. One person who was doing that was Azaelia Carter, the Kalos Region's Pokemon champion, and the one who saved the world from total destruction from team Flare.

Azaelia took another sip of her tea, before she reached down and stroked her Sylveon's head that was asleep under her chair, proof was the Pokémon's snot bubble shrinking and growing as she breathes.

Then a little girl was running down the street with her Pichu perched on her shoulder yelling, "I'm going to be the best Pokémon trainer in the Kalos region!" with her Pichu yelling its name with a huge smile across the electric Pokémon's face. Azaelia smiled and let out an airy chuckle at the sight of the two, they reminded her of herself when she started out on her journey for the first time six years ago.

She smiled and took another sip of her tea. "Greninja you can please get down from there." She said without looking up. The ninja Pokémon quietly jumped down from the café's awning and onto the empty seat next to her. She rolled her eyes at him with a lopsided grin on her face. Then the multi eyed girl pulled out four pokepuffs from her bag and gave them to her starter Pokemon, which he thanked her by bowing head. As he was eating his pokepuffs, Azaelia started to remember when she got him from Tierno in Aquacorde Town. Fennekin and Chespin were cute, but when she saw Froakie something in her gut told her to pick him. She's glad that she picked him as they had made so many memories together, he and the rest of her Pokemon has become like family to her.

After saving the world from team Flare and became the champion she devoted herself to travel to all the regions and see all kinds of pokemon, Azaelia actually returned to the Kalos from the Unova region where she met and battled the regions' champion and hero Touko, and her husband N and their baby girl Trinity; who inherited her father's green hair and her mother's blue eyes. She also met Professor Juniper, Unova's famous actress Mei, Hughes, Cheren, Bianca, all the gym leaders, and Iris.

And after arriving back home only a few months ago she had learned that her baby sister Serena has gone on her pokemon adventure, she also learned that that Serena wasn't traveling alone. That made Azaelia happy that Serena wasn't alone on her journey, she was traveling with Lumiose City's gym leader Clemont and his adorable younger sister along with a boy from the Kanto region named Ash Ketchum and his Pikachu. She asked her mom if she knew where Serena was, which she did know and told Azaelia her exact location, and when Azaelia learned that Serena was staying the night at Cyllage City. Azaelia told her mother that she would surprise her baby sister. So she hugged her mom and told her that she loved her before Az walked outside and brought her Charizard out of his pokeball and the two flew to Geosenge Town. The town's located ahead of where Serena and her friends were staying. Azaelia and her pokemon arrived at the town that night and she decided to spend the night there at Hotel Marine Snow. Thankfully the small town was able to rebuild itself back up, well the buildings at least. Unfortunately the ruins couldn't be repaired. The next morning, after eating breakfast, Azaelia went outside and stood in front of the giant hole that Team Flare had created, where the old ruins use to stand, located in the center of the small town. Azaelia figured since it would take her sister and her friends a while to get to where she is, and it was such a beautiful day, she thought it would be a great idea to let her pokemon out of their pokeballs and let them relax. So she did. Zorua and Sylveon were running around chasing one another having fun, Meowstic and Greninja watched the two with a close eye on the two and sometimes they would actually join in on the fun, Charizard flew around above the town and the route that leads into Geosenge Town and was actually keeping an eye out for his trainer's sister, Arcanine actually followed the flying pokemon on the ground, and Beartic of course simply lied down and began to take a nice long snooze in the sun. Azaelia smiled seeing her pokemon enjoy themselves, and seeing that she decided to join the lazy ice bear as she sat down beside him, leaned back with her back against his side, stretched out her legs before crossing her feet as she pulled her hat over her eyes before she laced her fingers together and placed them behind her head. Beartic cracked an eye open and secretly cracked a loving smile at the sleeping girl before he closed his eye and began to sleep again. The next thing the sleeping girl knew was that something, or someone, certainly not light had jumped right onto her and made her scream both out of fright and from pain. Azaelia couldn't see anything since her hat was still covering her eyes, but she could hear not only her pokemon snickering but other people too. She was about to shove whatever was on her off of her, but she stopped when she felt arms wrap around her waist and heard a familiar voice say, _"Big sister!"_ Azaelia quietly gasped and slowly slid her hat upwards. The moment that her hat was sitting on her head again, the first thing she saw was a familiar pink hat and dirty blonde hair underneath it, the black haired girl instantly smiled and hugged her little sister.

After the sisters little reunion and after Azaelia greeted and hugged Clemont and Bonnie, and met the little Dedenne that became part of their little group, Serena introduced Ash and Pikachu to her big sister and vice versa. To her surprise that Ash was the little boy that was at the same camp as Serena was and that helped her when she was lost and scraped her knee, Ash was also surprised that Serena's older sister was the region's Pokemon Champion. And another thing surprised Azaelia, upon closer inspection she saw that Serena was wearing her present; it was the exact outfit that she wore when she left home and began her pokemon journey He then surprised everyone that the 10 year old boy challenged Azaelia to a Pokemon battle, which she graciously accepted. She won the battle, of course, but she was very impressed at how he managed to keep her on her toes during the battle.

Once she drank the last of her tea Azaelia leaned over and gently shook Sylveon, waking up the fairy type from her peaceful slumber. Sylveon yawned and stretched before she shook her head to get rid of drowsiness that she felt behind her pink eyes. However it didn't really work. Seeing that she was still tired Azaelia returned the shiny pokemon back into her pokeball. Greninja looked at her and got up as well.

"Come on we should get going." She said and began walking down South Boulevard as the ninja pokemon started following his trainer, as she wondered what she should do next. A image of her mother flashed in her mind, _"Now that I think about it I haven't seen mom in a while. Plus, the last time I visited her I barely stayed an hour before I left to find Serena. I think I'll surprise her with a visit, maybe even stay a few nights there to."_ She thought with a smile. Azaelia happened to look down a side alley and she saw a shadow of a strange Pokémon she couldn't identify run away. Greninja looked down and nodded, he to saw the mysterious Pokémon as well and he was very curious.

"Let's take a look and see what that was." She suggested and the Pokémon nodded once agreeing with his trainer. They went down the alley and once again saw a shadow darting away. It was a pokemon levitating, so there was little doubt that it was either a ghost or a psychic pokemon since they didn't see any evidence of wings. Normally a side alley would stop at a dead end and a trainer or someone else would turn back around, but that wasn't the case at the moment.

Standing right in front of them was probably the prettiest and most eccentric looking double doors they'd ever seen. It was a pure white door that stood about ten feet tall with a shiny gold pattern around the edges and at the center with a knob to match, and there was a strange aura coming off of it. Greninja narrowed his red eyes and glared at the mysterious door. He didn't like the door, he could feel an odd aura coming off of it, it sent chills down his spine. Taking notice of his behavior,"Oh come on, what can go wrong?" Azaelia innocently asked her pokemon. Greninja sighed and sweatdropped at his trainer's intrepid attitude. He does admire her fearlessness, however it also makes her careless most of the time and she always finds a way to get herself into pretty risky situations. This time he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt, but he didn't let his guard down. Seeing him relax a bit, Azaelia smiled and slowly pushed the doors open.

They gasped at what they were witnessing.

On the other side there was a massive white space with a light beige pathway the lead to a deep blue door with silver engravings. The sky was mass of light/neon/metallic bright colors that were absolutely stunning. But it was also eerily silent. Greninja started to tense up as he expected trouble, but it seemed like nobody was there. Cautiously they stepped through and the door slammed shut, scaring the three, then it disappeared. Azaelia turned around and nervously thought, _"That's not good."_ Behind her where the door vanished, there was a ledge that lead to nothing…or a really long and painful drop.

"I really hope that this isn't some kind of a joke." Azaelia said apprehensively and began walking towards the door, followed by Greninja who wasn't at ease either, seeing that they didn't have any other alternative. When she put her hand on the second doorknob, Azaelia turned to Greninja asked, "Are you ready?" Greninja answered with a single nod, Azaelia then opened the door. The two of them gasped as they saw that they were on top of a big mountain like area on a big shiny silvery white platform that radiated an aura of authority.

To top it off there were three Pokémon there with them.

They looked similar with mainly blue bodies but one was also yellow, another blue and the last one pink. Then the trio realized that the pink and blue pokemon looked exactly like the shadow that they saw earlier.

"So you came Azaelia Carter. I was hoping that you would." The pink one said with a young feminine voice. "I am Mesprit, this is Uxie and that is Azelf." Mesprit introduced herself and the other two.

 _"Those names..."_ she thought _"...they sound familiar. Where have I heard them before?"_

"Uh hello, I think it's safe to say when I speak for all of us…but um," Azaelia calmly said while stroking her chin before shouting, "WHAT IS GOING ON!?" comically flailing her arms.

"Calm down we aren't here to hurt you. In fact, we need your help." Azelf explained quickly while shooting a glare at Mesprit. "I apologize for Mesprit, she can be overdramatic sometimes."

"Huh?" Azaelia was dumbfounded and confused, along with her pokemon. After a few moments, she remembered who these pokemon were and she began to tremble on the spot.

"Now look at what you've done! You've scared her to death!" Azelf snapped at Mesprit.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Azelf. I haven't done anything, if you hadn't butted in like that-" Mesprit retorted.

"Enough! Will you two stop arguing!?" Uxie interjected and it quickly turned into a three way argument between the pokemon trio. Azaelia stopped trembling and couldn't believe that they were arguing over…whatever the heck they were arguing about. She and Greninja sweatdropped at the scene in front of them.

"For Arceus' sake you three! Can't you grow up?!" A deeper voice thundered, silencing the Lake trio. Uxie was the only one who wasn't startled by this shout, but looked apprehensively as a white line appeared in front of them and it split to reveal a large portal. Through the portal came two Pokémon. A blue quadruped and a pink biped pokemon. The blue one had a long head and a bright shining diamond on his chest. While the pink one had two shining pearls, one on each shoulder.

If Azaelia wasn't scared earlier, she certainly was now. She and her Pokémon turned white as ghosts and their faces turned blue as their eyes grew to the size of dinner plates as she fell to her knees. _"Palkia and Dialga!"_ She screamed in her head. Seeing his trainer in this state Greninja ran forward and sat next to her.

Seeing the two scared as they were the pink one, Palkia, said, "Forgive us for frightening you, we mean you no harm." It calmed them down a bit, "Like they said, we need your help. Urgently." Hearing this Azaelia stood up with Eevee in her arms and she looked at them. "Arceus is dying, and he has told us that you, and only you, can inherit the power of the plates."

"Why me?" she asked still a bit in shock, "Why can't you, or one of the other legendary pokemon do this?"

"Your soul is very unique, and it's because of your soul that you are the one and only human who can harness the power from the plates." Palkia explained. "And the last time any of legendaries did such a thing…well let's just say a long time ago was complicated time for me and Dialga. Then Xerneas and Yveltal got involved, it wasn't pleasant." The huge legendary admitted.

"What do you mean? What's unique about my soul?"

Uxie then floated over to her and pointing at her gold colored eye. "Haven't you ever wondered why your eye is this color?" He asked her.

"What do you mean? It's been this color for as long as I can remember, it's just heterochromia." Az told them.

"No it's not~." Azelf chimed in, floating in front of her now.

"What do you mean it's not?" she asked.

"Your eye is proof." Mesprit said, now next to Azelf.

"Proof of what?!" Azaelia asked, wanting to know what was so special about her soul. Panic and worry started to set in Greninja.

"That you have part of Arceus' soul." Dialga said, stunning the girl and her pokemon. Her entire body felt numb and her pupils constricted from the shock.

"I have...his soul...?" she asked in a hushed voice.

"Not all, just some of it." Uxie said in a gentle tone.

"When you were born, you were born with an unknown illness; as an infant, you were still and quiet, as though you were asleep. Your mother and father feared that you would die. As your condition was critical and the doctors could not cure you, your mother wept and prayed to Arceus in desperation as she held you in her arms. Arceus heard her prayers, and he had gifted you with part of his soul which had saved your life. As a side effect your right eye changed to golden color." Dialga explained, however what he told her was true but it wasn't the whole truth.

Azaelia was quiet for a moment, processing everything Dialga had said. To say that she's stunned would be an understatement, "Why did he do it?"

"Why did he give you part of his soul?" Palkia asked, the human girl nodded her head. "We do not know, when we asked him the only thing he said was, 'she must live, she is a very special human', and that was it." he explained

Everyone in the room was quiet, not a single sound was made as Azaelia stood there still as a statue, thinking and processing everything. Then the silence was broken, "What do I need to do?" All of the legendary pokemon were relieved to hear those words.

"It's simpler than it sounds, but only a certain amount of power into will be transferred to you. You may have some of Arcues's soul, but you are still human, too much will strain your body and it will kill you. So we have decided to give you power of seven plates. And as you get stronger you will unlock more plates, while others you will have to find. They could be anywhere, but you will be able to sense them when one is near you. You'll also react specifically to the plate that you are using."

"Whoa, ok that's understandable." Azaelia acknowledged with a nod.

As they were talking Azelf and Mesprit were messing with Greninja. They kept poking his scarf like tongue. Finally having enough of it, a tick mark appeared on his head as he threw some water shuriken at them making the two fly away from the annoyed pokemon. Uxie facepalmed letting out an irritated groan at their childish behavior.

"Behave yourselves you two. We got work to do." Dialga said, irritated by their childlike actions. Mesprit and Azelf stopped and nodded then the three of them formed a triangle around Azaelia. A golden light appeared and a circle formed resembling the chest ring surround Azaelia. She then felt something surge through her, _"Is this the power they were talking about?"_

"This is just the start, to let Him know we're ready. He should be arriving soon." Palkia said. As if on cue a golden circled rippled through the air and a strange quadruped pokemon came through leaving rainbow ribbons trailing in the air for a few seconds.

 _"Arceus."_ Azaelia thought as she watched in awe at the sight of the alpha Pokémon, Greninja bowed his head to show his respect.

"Hello Azaelia." Arceus greeted the human. He sounded weak and frail, as if he could die at any moment yet somehow had the strength to carry on. "I am happy to see that you aren't hiding your eye anymore." he pointed out.

Azaelia's eyes slightly widened at what he said, and then she started to remember when kids used would tease her and make fun of her because of her eye. Until one day at school a boy called her a 'freak' making everyone in the class laugh, then she punched the boy and broke his nose which made everyone stop laughing, and of course the school called her parents and told them what she did. They were disappointed at what she did, but at the same time they were proud of her for standing up for herself. Ever since then, she didn't care what the other kids think and she stopped hiding her eye.

She smiled at the memory before looking at Arceus asking, "Where exactly am I going?" placing her hands on her hips.

Arceus turned to Palkia, "You haven't told her?" he asked irritably.

"I was about to just before you arrived." Palkia said before clearing his throat. "The place where you're going is somewhere you newfound power can easily fit in. In a land far, far away lies the kingdom of Fiore a small peaceful nation of seventeen million and filled with magic. Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace. For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life. While for others however magic is an art, and they have devoted their lives to its practice. They are known as wizards, banded together into magical guilds, they apply their skills in search of fame and fortune. Many such guild dot the landscape of Fiore, but here is a certain guild in a certain town that soars high above the rest, one from which countless legends have been born. A guild that will in no doubt continue to create legends into the future. It is called…Fairy Tail." Palkia concluded. The three thought different things when he was done talking.

 _"That speech sounded like an intro to an anime."_ she thought with a bored expression etched onto her face.

 _"Why did he sound like he was narrating one of those cartoons Azaelia likes to watch?"_ Greninja thought looking unimpressed.

"Fairy Tail huh? Hmm, sounds like fun." Azaelia said as she started to smile, but then the smile disappeared when an image of her mother, sister, and her friends flashed through her mind. "Arceus..." she quietly said "...can I ask you for a favor?" Greninja noticed her change in attitude, he looked at her with concern written on his face.

"What do you ask of me?" he asked.

Azaelia gave them a sad smile, "I have a feeling that I'll be gone for a really long time, hell I don't even know if I will ever come back." As she continued to talk, the young girl could feel the tears building up, "So I want a letter to be given to my mother and sister," her voice was trembling as she tried not to cry, "and to all of my friends _(sniff)_ , telling them that I will be on another journey and that I will be gone for a long time, that I will miss them, and that I love them _(sniff)_. I don't want them to worry about me." she finished clenching her teeth as she continued to try and keep her tears from falling. All the Pokémon in the room felt sympathy for the girl. Greninja stood up to his full height 4"11' and placed his webbed paw on her shoulder to comfort her.

He nodded, "Very well it shall be done." he said as Azaelia wiped away the last of her tears away. "Thank you." she said as she silently thanked her friend for comforting her.

"One more thing, depending on the plates you use you can assume the form of a Legendary. In essence you'll look like a hybrid of a human and a Pokémon; however it does use up more stamina than normal so you must be careful." Arceus advised the girl as she put Greninja back into his pokeball then put it back into her bag. "Now then, choose the seven types that you'll start with."

Azaelia nodded as a serious look crossed her face. "Alright then. I pick water, ice, flying, electric, fighting, fire, and dragon." The power coming from the light surged and was mixed in with dark blue, ice blue, sky blue, yellow, orange, red, and maroon. She could feel the physical and mental change happening. Memories from thousands of years ago flashed through her mind. If it weren't for the outside force controlling them then she probably would have been killed.

 _"This is the power that is hidden inside the plates? It's incredible!"_ Azaelia thought as a portal opened right under her feet. She then realized that she was floating in midair. "Arceus...thank you for saving my life." she said bowing her head.

"It was my pleasure. And I thank you for embarking on this journey to save mine. I wish you luck and to have safe travels on your journey." Arceus said and bowed his head as she let out a surprised yelp when she fell through the portal, sending her to a place called Hargeon Town.

Once Azaelia was gone the room was filled with tense silence as the legendary pokemon stared at Arceus. "Was it wise for us not to tell her?" Dialga asked out loud to no one in particular.

"How does one tell someone that?" Palkia said.

"I am simply wondering if not telling the girl everything was a wise choice."

"She must find out on her own." Arceus began to speak, "It is not our place. She will learn eventually at her own pace."

"But Arceus...!" Dialga exclaimed. "She deserves to know everything, to know who she truly is!"

"ENOUGH!" Arceus snapped before composing himself. He looked over at Dialga, and said, "I understand your concerns, but I agree with Palkia. How would we go about telling her that her life has been a lie." He was met with silence.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

Azaelia woke up and found herself in a train at a train station noticing a sign say 'Hargeon Station'. _"Those jerks. They could've warned me before they dropped me through the portal."_ She thought with an annoyed frown on her face as her left eye twitched. And then something quickly caught her attention. Her facial expression then shifted to curiosity when she noticed a group of two people and a cat. "What's going on over there?" she quietly asked herself before she got up from her seat and slowly began to walk over.

"Is he alright?" the conductor asked. The other guy was lying down and didn't look too good. He looked like he was around Azaelia's age; he had salmon pink hair and wore a sleeveless gold trimmed black waistcoat along with white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and a scale-patterned scarf around his neck. The boy also carried a rolled up comforter, and unknown to Azaelia his name is Natsu Dragneel. "Aye, he's always like this." He was a blue cat with a white underbelly and really big black eyes. He also carried a small green bag on his back. Azaelia eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets when the cat spoke. She does remember that Palkia said that she would be in a world full of magic, but she didn't expect talking animals to be on the list.

And little did she know…the two would become two of her closest friends, and become like family to her. Especially with Natsu when she learns a dark truth.

Now standing right behind the talking blue cat she curiously wondered out loud, "What's wrong with him?" gaining their attention. "He has pretty bad motion sickness." The cat answered. "Ugh, I hate trains." The boy groaned, looking like he was going to be sick right then and there. _"Then why did you take the train, idiot?"_ she thought. She felt bad for the guy seeing him in his current state. She did think about leaving the train without helping him...but she knew that she would feel guilty about it. _"Damn it!"_ she mentally cursed before she grabbed pinky and tossed him over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes with great ease and carried him off the train, with the cat walking next to her with a surprised expression on his face.

"You're pretty strong." The cat commented, a bit in awe, at the girl's strength as she carried his unconscious pink haired friend friend to a bench with little to no trouble at all.

"Thanks," she grunted, "but he's not exactly light as a feather. He should really think about going on a diet." She finished before placing the boy on the bench with his back facing up. The cat chuckled at what she said. "Anyway, my name's Azaelia Carter, but my friends call me Az." She introduced herself to the cat. "I'm Happy, and this is Natsu." The cat said giving her his name then the boy's name. _"Natsu...?"_ some how, in some strange way, that name sounded familiar. Like she heard it before a long time ago, but that was impossible so she mentally shook the feeling away.

"Hey Happy you wouldn't happen to have a map of Fiore on you? Or know where I can buy one?" she asked.

"Why? Are you new to Fiore?" he asked tilting his head.

"Err, something like that." Azaelia said as she nervously scratched her cheek.

"I don't mind showing you where you can buy a map, but Natsu and I are here trying to find someone." Happy said looking at him. "Who are you trying to find?" she asked tilting her head to the side. "We were told that his father, Igneel, was here." Hearing that struck a chord with Azaelia. "How about this? I'll help you find this Igneel and you help me get a map. Deal?" Azaelia held her hand out for Happy.

"Aye sir!" he said placing his paw in her hand, making her giggle.

"But we need to wake up Natsu." Happy said poking the still unconscious boy on the bench. After a few moments a light bulb lit up above Azaelia's head. "Oh I got an idea." she said with a mischievous look in her eyes, Happy looked a bit nervous seeing the facial expression on the girl's face. "Wake! Up!" She then walked over to him and smacked the back of his head really hard.

"OW!" the boy shot up onto his feet clutching a large bump on his head. That method certainly woke him up. "Ok who did that?!" He looked up and saw the chuckling Azaelia, "Who are you?" he rudely asked.

Azaelia held up her fist in his face as she was surrounded by a dark aura, "Loose the attitude before I hit you again." She hissed through clenched teeth with a dark look on her face. It scared Natsu enough he immediately said a quick and terrified 'I'm sorry' to her. "That's better." She said crossing her arms with a sweet smile on her face.

 _"This girl is scary."_ Natsu whimpered in his head, however another thought popped into his head. She looked somewhat familiar to him, he couldn't explain it but it felt like he knew her. Happy introduced her to him, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts, before telling him what the two discussed while he was unconscious. Completely forgetting about her hitting his head, they walked out of the station.

"No way, you're going to join Fairy Tail?!" Natsu exclaimed at the information that Azaelia said as the three were walking down a street. "Yeah I am why do you ask?"

"Because we're from Fairy Tail." Happy told her. "Are you serious?" she asked as they continued to walk.

"Stick with us you'll be part of Fairy Tail in no time!" Happy exclaimed as Natsu gave her a thumbs up, making Azaelia smile as she copied Natsu's action.

Then suddenly, "Salamander is here!" "He's so hot!" was heard. Not that far from the group was a crowd of squealing girls.

"Salamander!" Happy and Natsu yelled in unison before running off leaving Azaelia behind.

"Well speak of the devil we're in luck today you guys!" Natsu yelled with a big smile on his face. "Aye!" Happy exclaimed. "Guys wait up!" Azaelia yelled running after them.

As they made their way through the crowd Natsu was yelling Igneel. "Igneel it's me!" and in the middle of the crowd was a relatively tall and slim man with mildly short spiky blue hair jutting outwards, with a long fringe hanging over the upper left part of his face. He has a strange mark that looked like a curved X on his forehead. 'Salamander' also wore a dark blue robe and also wore a couple of rings on his hand.

Natsu froze when he saw the man, and seeing this reaction Azaelia guessed that this wasn't the guy that he and Happy were looking for. In the corner of her eye Azaelia noticed a blonde girl with brown eyes standing nearby, and saw the hearts in her eyes crumble into a million pieces.

"Who the heck are you?" Natsu asked with a bored tone in his voice.

"Who am I?!" 'Salamander' turned white, offended by Natsu's question, "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me before?" he said posing. Only to see that Natsu and Happy have walked away when he was talking. "Hey wait a minute!" he yelled at them. Then the crowd of fangirls started to beat up Natsu like a pack of vicious wild animals for being rude towards their precious idol. _"Ooh that's got to hurt."_ Azaelia thought with wide eyes.

"What is it with these girls?" Natsu groaned in pain.

"Now, now that's enough my lovelies let him go. I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it." 'Salamander' said getting the girls attention back onto him.

Azaelia crossed her arms and glared at the guy, this guys rubbed her the wrong way, and she's not stupid. She's has this knack to be able to read people pretty well, and what she was reading off of this guy was that he's a lying womanizer. She then walked over to where Natsu was and helped him up onto his feet, doing so caught the man's attention.

Salamander suddenly appeared next to her."Well hello my dear," he said grabbing her hand, "aren't you a lovely thing." He then kissed the back of her hand. Azaelia's face scrunched up in disgust as her stomach churned, _"I think I'm going to be sick!"_ the pokemon trainer screamed in her head the moment she felt the man's lips make contact on her hand. She was about to snatch her hand away from him to punch the guy, however before she could the man let go of her and started to write something down on a small white board. "Here's my autograph. Now you can brag to your friends that you have met me." He said handing the board to Natsu and Azaelia, mainly to her. Natsu looked at him unimpressed and bored while Azaelia wore a blank look on her face.

"Yeah no thanks." They said in perfect unison. The fangirls then attacked Natsu again, and for some reason only him. They didn't lay a hand on Azaelia.

"Well I'm afraid I must be going ladies I have business to attend to." The man informed his fans.

"You're leaving already?!" they exclaimed making him smirk. "Time for the red carpet. Ha!" He said before snapping his fingers making a magic circle appear summoning purple flames that were carrying him making the girls squeal seeing this. "I'm having a soiree on my yacht tonight. And you are all invited!" he announced as he flew away on the purple fire.

Azaelia, Happy, and Natsu just stared at him as he flew away, "Tch, not even if he was the last guy on Earth. You ok Natsu? Those girls got you pretty good." Azaelia asked him. Natsu gave her a toothy grin, "Yeah I'm fine. Who the heck was that guy?" Natsu asked. "Don't know don't care, all I know is that he was a total tool." Azaelia said.

"Yeah he was a total creep." A new voice commented to what she said. "Hm?" The three looked to see the same blonde girl that Azaelia saw in the crowd. "Thank you for your help." She said smiling at them. They looked confused on why she was thanking them.

* * *

 **And then...**

* * *

Then the blonde took the three to a restaurant for as her thanks. Mainly because she heard their stomachs growl, Azaelia didn't know how hungry she was until her stomach let out a pretty loud growl. Now sitting at a booth with the boys at one end and the girls sitting across from them. The girl started to introduce herself when their food had arrived. "My name's Lucy it's nice to meet you."

"Aye!" Happy said to her. When the food was served Natsu started to shovel food into his mouth, as if he hasn't eaten in days.

 _"_ _He's like a Snorlax."_ Azaelia compared the pokemon and the boy in front of her with wide eyes as she ate her own food.

"Um Natsu, Happy, and Azaelia was it?" Lucy asked as she watched the two boys eat.

"That's us." Azaelia answered not looking at the blonde.

"You're so nice." Natsu said to Lucy as he continued to shovel food into his mouth.

"Thanks, you can slow down we're not in any hurry." The blonde said holding her hands up.

"Guys slow down, you are making food fly everywhere." Azaelia scolded them, and then some sauce flew and got on Lucy's forehead emphasizing her point. _"There goes the money I saved from the old geezers shop."_ The blonde sadly thought.

"Anyway that Salamander guy was using magic. A charm spell to hypnotize the ladies in town into thinking that they were in love with him." Lucy informed them.

"That's why those girls were acting like that, because they were under a stupid love spell?" Azaelia asked.

"Yeah that's right. Charm spells have the power to attract people to you against their own will, but they've been banned for years! No one even sells them anymore." Lucy explained. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get one then." Azaelia said, "Perverted creep." she added.

"You said it." Lucy agreed, "And thanks to you guys, I snapped out of it when you showed up. I can't thank you enough for barging in when you did." She smiled thanking them again.

"No problem," Azaelia gave her a two fingered salute, "happy to help, even if it was accidental." Then a thought occurred to the dark haired, making her think and wonder about the thought. "Hey Lucy?"

"Hm?" Said girl glanced over at Azaelia. "That charm spell, you said it affects anyone right?" Lucy nodded her head, "And you were under the influence of the charm spell too right?" Again the blonde nodded her head again, making Azaelia arch a curious brow. "Well how come you were the only one to break free from the spell and no one else? And why wasn't I affected by it?" These questions caught Lucy a bit off guard, she wasn't expecting such serious questions from the girl sitting next to her. "Honestly, I don't know. Why do you want to know?" Azaelia sighed and shrugged her shoulder, "I'm not really sure myself. Curiosity I guess." She answered with a blank look on her face. Then for some reason, Lucy changed the subject and started to talk about wizard guilds and how she was going join one and will go on exciting jobs and make lots of money. Azaelia wasn't really paying attention to blonde as she talked about the subject.

"Oh yeah." Natsu said with food in his mouth.

"Interesting." Azaelia added before taking a sip of her drink.

"You talk a lot." Happy commented, which was ignored.

"Oh man I almost forgot you guys came here trying to find somebody didn't you?" Lucy asked.

"We're looking for Igneel!" Happy answered the blonde. "We heard a rumor that Salamander was going to be coming through this town. So we came here to see him, as it turns out it was somebody else." Natsu explained as he was eating a thing of pizza.

"Yeah and that guy didn't look like a salamander at all." Happy said looking at Natsu; "Yeah no kidding, I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon." He complained crossing his arms, what Natsu said got the girls attention. "Uh I don't get it. Your friend Igneel looks like a dragon?" Lucy asked the question that popped into their heads.

"Hmm? No you got it all wrong. He doesn't look like a dragon he is one." Natsu informed them. Then a picture of a dragon went through their head, hearing that bit of news Azaelia choked on her tea before she yelled, "Igneel is a dragon?!" Natsu and Happy nodded at her. "Are you guys idiots?!" Azaelia exclaimed with a tick mark on her head. "Why would a dragon show up in the middle of town?!" Lucy yelled, adding to Azaelia's comment. Realization hit the boys like lightning. They really didn't think about that.

"It's totally ridiculous!" The girls yelled at them. "How are you friends with these two?" Lucy asked the girl next to her. "I just met them on the train today, and I agreed to help them if they helped me." Azaelia explained to the blonde.

Lucy then paid for the food and was walking out the restaurant, and Azaelia learned that the currency in this world is called jewel, before Lucy even walked out the door she turned around and saw Natsu and Happy on the floor thanking her for the food embarrassing her, while Azaelia was to stifling her laugh.

"Seriously, how are you friends with these two?"

"They are amusing you have to admit that." Azaelia snickered as she shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 **Later…**

* * *

It was now night time, and the three were now looking over the town leaning against stone railing. Natsu and Happy apologized to Azaelia for not telling her about Igneel being a dragon. She forgave them and told them that it wasn't a big deal. The boys kept their end of the bargain and found a merchant that had a recent map of Fiore. Surprisingly all of Azaelia's money was turned into jewel, and she had plenty of jewel to pay for the map and other supplies.

"Thanks for helping me out guys, and thank for telling me about Igneel."

"Anything for a friend and a future member of Fairy Tail." Natsu said as he and Azaelia, high-fived each other, with smirks on their faces.

"Aye sir." Happy added. "Hey look you think that's the boat where that Salamander guy is having his party?" the blue cat asked seeing a boat off in the distance. Natsu and Azaelia looked at the boat sailing away and seeing the boat made Natsu want to throw up "Ugh I'm going to hurl." Azaelia then started to rub his back to help him.

"Oh come on it's not like we're going aboard it or something." Happy said.

"Oh my gosh that Salamander's yacht isn't it?!" The three looked over where the voice was and not too far from them was a group of three girls. "I wish I could've gone to his party!" another one said, "Who's Salamander?" the last girl asked surprising her friends. "Whoa you've never heard of him! He's a super famous wizard who's in town right now!"

"Yeah and he's a member of Fairy Tail!"

What she said made the three gasp at the information. "Fairy Tail?" Natsu said didn't look happy. He stared at the boat again…"Oh no!" only for him to get sick again.

For a few moments it was quiet, "So he's in Fairy Tail is he?" Natsu growled as he and Azaelia glared at the boat. "Hey Az," she turned her head to look at the pink haired boy, "how do you feel about crashing the party?"

"Sounds like fun. **Fly**!" She then started to actually fly. Seeing her fly made the boys jaws hit the ground and their eyes bulge out of their heads. "Well aren't you guys coming?" that got them out of their stupor. Happy then grew a pair of angel wings, which surprised the girl, and wrapped his tail around Natsu's waist. Then the three flew off towards the boat.

When the three were above the yacht, Happy dropped Natsu and Azaelia followed him and they ended up crashing through the roof of the boat.

"Hey I know you two!" Lucy exclaimed happy to see them. "Huh? Lucy what are you doing here?!" Before she could answer Natsu's motion sickness got the better of him.

"You are so lame!" Lucy yelled at him unimpressed.

"I knew this was a bad idea." He sickly muttered with his hand over his mouth.

Azaelia then pinched the bridge of her nose, "Idiot." she quietly said, but loud enough for Natsu to hear the insult. Still on the ground the pink haired boy gave her a glare, "Who are you calling an idiot?" he groaned.

"You idiot!" she screamed at him with an anime angry expression on her face.

"Say that to my face!" Natsu yelled.

An angry tick mark grew on her head, then she slammed her head against his, "I just did flame brain!" she yelled in his face.

 _"Whoa, déjà vu."_ Happy thought watching and listening to Azaelia and Natsu argue, then he noticed Lucy was on the boat to. "What are you doing here Lucy?" Happy asked still flying above the hole that Azaelia and Natsu created.

"Oh Happy! This jerk tricked me! He said he was going to get me into Fairy Tail!" Salamander and his men stood there, still dumbfounded when Natsu and Azaelia crashed in, "Hold up since when did you have wings?"

"I'll explain that later ok." the blue cat answered

"Happy get her out of here!" Azaelia ordered him.

"Aye sir! Hold on!" he said saluting the black haired girl as he wrapped his tail around Lucy's waist before flying off with her, the blonde squealed when she was in the air with Salamander watching her as he came out of his shock "After them! We can't let them report this to the Magic Counsel!" Salamander ordered his men.

"Wait what about Natsu?" Lucy called out. "I can't carry two people, besides Azaelia is with him." Happy explained. "Then how did Azaelia get here?" she asked. "She flew!" he answered. "She can fly?!" the blonde exclaimed.

 **"Prominence Wind!"** Salamander aimed an attack at the two, only for Happy to maneuver his way to avoid them, his attack ended up becoming fireworks as he watched the two fly away. "That cat's quicker than he looks." He commented on Happy's flying ability.

"Hey guys." They heard and Salamander and his men turned around and saw a panting Natsu and Azaelia standing behind them with her hands clenched tightly into fists. Both of them angrily glared at the group of men in front of them.

* * *

"What about Natsu, Azaelia, and the other girls?" Lucy asked worriedly as she and Happy flew away.

"We got a problem Lucy!" Happy exclaimed in a nervous tone.

"What do you mean? What problem?!" she asked.

Poof…Happy's wings were gone. "My transformation's up!" he told her as they plummeted down into the ocean. "Stupid cat!" the blonde yelled right before she hit the water. Off in the distance Lucy spotted her gate keys and she started swimming towards them, as she was doing that Happy hit his head on a rock.

 **"Open: Gate of the Water Bearer-Aquarius!"**

She inserted the key into the water and there was a golden glow in the water. Floating in the air was what appeared to be a mermaid with long light blue hair, a dark blue tail with a matching dark blue bikini top, and was holding a vase.

"A fish!" Happy excitedly yelled drooling a little bit, only for Lucy to slap his face, "Not for you!" she sternly told him. "That was awesome!" Happy shouted clearly impressed.

"That's the power of a celestial wizard. Whenever I use my gate keys, I can summon spirits from another world to help me." She informed the blue cat. "Listen up Aquarius! I want you to use your powers to push that ship back into the port." She ordered the spirit.

"Tch." Aquarius said giving the blonde girl attitude.

"You're supposed to come from the spirit world to help, not to give me attitude." The celestial wizard yelled with a tick mark on her head. "I wouldn't want to make her angrier Lucy." Happy said getting a bit scared of the mermaid.

"Let's get something straight." Aquarius started, "The next time you so much think about dropping my key…you're dead." She threatened Lucy with a cold glare.

"It won't happen again!" Lucy cried out in fear.

Aquarius faced the port then with her vase she let loose and sent out a giant wave of water towards the ship. She somehow managed to get Lucy and Happy in the wave as well.

* * *

Back on the boat Azaelia was carrying Natsu while trying to avoid Salamander's attacks. "Jeez you're heavy!" she complained about his weight and Natsu couldn't reply. "ACK!" Azaelia yelped, somehow he felt heavier, "Seriously, **go** on a freaking diet!" then she heard a rumble from the water. She turned around and saw a huge tidal wave coming right towards them. "Oh…crap!" was all she could say before the giant wave hit the boat and sent it crashing into the port, turning it on its side and destroying most of the deck. Lucy and Happy were five feet away and the blonde celestial wizard was not happy with what Aquarius has done.

"Oh that was an accident; I didn't mean to get the boat." She said, making Lucy get more mad. "So you were aiming for me?!" she shouted outraged at what the spirit confessed.

"Don't call me for a while," she started to say turning her back on Lucy, "I'm going on a week-long trip with my boyfriend. And he's hot." She said making a jab towards the blonde as she started to disappear. "You don't have to rub it in!" Lucy screeched in anger.

Azaelia and Natsu stoop up from the top of the ship. Seeing them Lucy started to run towards them with Happy on her shoulder shouting their name, only to stop seeing the angry glares they were giving Salamander and his crew.

"So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail guild?" Natsu growled.

"So what's it to you? Go get them men." He ordered.

"Let me get a closer look at your face." Natsu said as he got angrier as he remove his coat with Azaelia still next to him. "Look out guys!" Lucy shouted when two of Salamanders' men were running at them.

"Don't worry about them. I probably should have told you this earlier, but they're wizards to." The blue cat informed the blonde girl while eating a fish on her shoulder. She let out a surprised gasp as she looked at him with a surprised expression at the information he told her.

As the two men were about to attack the two teenagers, Natsu punched the men away from them when they got close and immediately knocking them out.

"Do you recognize his face?" Azaelia asked the boy next to her. "Not even a little." He answered her. "My name is Natsu and I'm a Fairy Tail wizard! And I've never seen you before!" Natsu shouted shocking everyone, except Azaelia and Happy, as he was showing off his Fairy Tail guild mark on his shoulder. "My name is Azaelia and I'm a future of the guild!"

"No way! Natsu's a member of Fairy Tail and Azaelia's is going to be a member?!" Lucy yelled.

Seeing Natsu's red guild mark one of the men cried out of fear, "This guy's the real deal Bora!" saying 'Salamanders' real name. "Don't call me that you fool!" Bora snapped.

"I know him that's Bora the Prominence. Rumor has that he was kicked out of the Titans Nose wizard guild years ago from bad behavior." Happy informed the still shocked Lucy as he glared at the man.

Natsu and Azaelia stared at each other through the corner of their eyes before walking forward. "Bora huh?" Natsu started to talk, "Listen here, we don't care if you're a good guy or bad guy, I'm not going to let you dirty the Fairy Tail guild's name!"

The brim of Azaelia's hat created shadow that completely covered her eyes. "I don't give a damn who you are either, but it really pisses me off when someone lies to me!" she snarled lifting her head up revealing her anger filled eyes.

"And what are you going to do about it? Stop me!" Bora yelled at them mockingly. **"Prominence Typhoon!"** an enormous amount of purple flame came flying towards the two, momentarily surprising them. Then it hit the two teenagers.

"Natsu! Azaelia!" Lucy cried out as she and Happy watched the whole thing. The boat then erupted into flame. The girls that had been seduced were coming to their senses and they ran away as fast as they could. "Well that's the way it goes. The bigger the talk the weaker the man, or woman." Bora said with a smug look on his face thinking that the two were now roasted, as he and his men started to walk away from the burning boat.

"Ugh! This is so gross!" was heard, making the blue haired man turn around with wide eyes. "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Because these are the nastiest flames that I have ever tasted." What they saw really scared the crap out of them. They saw Natsu really eating his flames, with Azaelia standing several feet away from where the attack was aimed.

All the men and Lucy looked at him, really freaked out as Natsu continued to eat the fire. "Thanks for the grub poser." Natsu said, as Azaelia appeared back next to him.

"What's going on here, who is this kid?!" Bora screamed still pretty freaked out.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu." Happy said with a strange look in his eyes. "I've never seen anything like that." Lucy said in awe.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly that is raging to get out!" Natsu said walking a bit forward, and then slammed his fists together creating a fiery red magic seal, **"Fire Dragons Roar!"** Natsu's cheeks puffed out then he cupped his hands together, like he was blowing a trumpet, and a torrent of fire burst forth burning half of Bora's minions and destroying part of the port. Said wizard managed to dodge the attack.

"Hey Bora!" one of his men called him underneath some rubble. "I swear I've seen this guy before. The pink hair and the scaly looking scarf, there's no doubt about it he's got to be the real one."

"Salamander?!" Lucy cried in shock.

"Don't just stand there attack them!" Bora ordered his men, and all at once his henchmen charged towards the teenagers.

Azaelia narrowed her eyes as she activated the Draco plate, **"Twister!"** she yelled creating a tornado, tearing through the men and sending them flying everywhere. **"Outrage!"** her hands started to glow purple as she started attacking different men with several brutal punches, knocking them out.

 **"Hell Prominence!"** Bora cried out and fired a red laser at Azaelia.

 **"Detect!"** Azaelia replied and her eyes flashed white, protecting her from any damage. The red beam and engulfed Azaelia in a column of purple fire. Bora smirked at first, and then his jaw dropped when he saw that she was unharmed. "Not bad, but let's see if you can handle my rage!" she smirked as her body started to glow bright red.

"Handle your what?!" he screamed, fearing the girl in front of him.

 **"Dragon Rage!"** then she released bright red energy, as if it was fire, from her mouth, hitting Bora burning him to a crisp sending the man flying through town and hitting a bell. Also managing to destroy the rest of the port with the attack along with Natsu.

"Whoa Azaelia that was awesome!" Natsu complimented her with a smirk on his face suddenly appearing next to her. "Thanks Natsu, you were pretty cool too!" she said, with her hands on her hips, mirroring his smirk.

"Oh wow they're amazing!" Lucy said. "But they over did it!" she screamed as she stared at the damaged the two wizards had caused.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Oh shut it cat!" she yelled at him.

"Er, Natsu we got a problem." Azaelia pointed at the number of soldiers running towards them.

"Oh crap we go to run!" he exclaimed grabbing Lucy's hand as they started to run away.

"For once I agree!" Azaelia yelled, running ahead of Natsu and Lucy. "Move your ass pinky!" For once Natsu didn't make a remark for her calling him pinky because he was too focused on holding onto Lucy's wrist. "Why did you grab me?!" Lucy cried out, still being dragged by Natsu. "Didn't you say that you wanted to join Fairy Tail?" Azaelia yelled, still running ahead of their small group, remembering what the blonde said to Happy when she and Natsu crashed into the boat. Lucy stared at them realizing what she said. Natsu and Azaelia both grinned at her.

"So let's go!" Natsu said. Lucy smiled as she and her new friends continued to run out of Hargeon.

"Alright!" she happily exclaimed running alongside them. All three continued to run from the soldiers with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Magnolia Town, Outside of Fairy Tail**

* * *

They have arrived at the Fairy Tail guild hall, "Welcome to Fairy Tail." Happy said as they stood there. Seeing the guild made Lucy's and Azaelia's smiles bigger.

"We made it back alive!" Natsu yelled kicking the door open with an angry look on his face. "We're home!" Happy shouted. Everyone inside welcomed them back as the two girls walked into the guild. Then a guy with a buck tooth started to talk to Natsu "So I've heard you went all out at Hargeon Natsu, had to go start troub-" but before buck tooth could finish his sentence Natsu kicked him hard in his face sending the guy flying and crashing into some wooden tables and benches.

The blonde's eyes shot wide open, completely surprised by his action, "Why did you do that?" Lucy asked holding her hands up.

"You lied about that Salamander I'm going to kick your butt!" The dragon slayer threatened buck tooth, holding up his fist.

"Does that answer your question?" Azaelia deadpanned. The celestial mage harrumphed at the black haired girl, Az chuckled at the blonde.

"Don't get mad at me I'm not the one to blame here! I was just passing along a rumor I heard!" Buck tooth yelled back at Natsu. "It was just a rumor?!" Natsu cried out at the news.

"You want to fight?!

"Let's go!"

Then somehow everyone in the guild, except for Lucy and Azaelia, started to fight as the two girls just watched. "Oh wow, I can't believe I'm standing in the Fairy Tail guild hall." Lucy said in awe; "Same here." Azaelia said in the same tone.

Then a guy with raven black hair stood up from where he was sitting, "So Natsu finally made it back huh?!" he yelled, Lucy and Azaelia blushed when they saw that he was only wearing his underwear.

 _"He's actually pretty cute."_ The young Pokémon trainer immediately shook the thought out of her head, _"Where did that come from?!"_ she yelled in her head.

"That's Gray Fullbuster, he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes." Happy informed them as he floated down onto Azaelia's shoulder. "I can see that."

"It time we settle things once and for all!" Gray said marching towards the fight. Then a woman sitting at the bar said, "Gray your clothes." informing him what he was missing. He turned around and yelled at the woman, "I don't have time for that!"

"That's Cana, and she holds Fairy Tail's title heaviest drinker." The cat said. She sighed, "You see, I don't date the men here because they have no class." She said before drinking alcohol from a barrel. Lucy stared in shock at the woman as Azaelia said "Right, it's the men that doesn't have any class." quietly to Lucy in a sarcastic tone.

Then footsteps were heard and a deep voice saying "It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!" Lucy and Azaelia turned around to see a really tall guy with white spiky hair behind them. "That's Elfman, he thinks all you need are your fists to solve any problem."

"I'm a real man you want me to prove it to ya!"

"I can't believe he's encouraging them." Lucy said to the girl next to her who continued to watch the fight enthusiastically. Natsu and Gray turned around to punch him and they sent the guy flying. "They were able to knock him out that easily." The blonde said in shock as they watched him fly.

"Nice punch Natsu!" Azaelia called to her friend giving him a thumbs up. He smirked at her and gave her thumbs up as well, "Thank Az!"

"I can't believe you're encouraging them!" the celestial wizard yelled at her quickly gaining the black haired girl's attention, she just gave the blonde a lopsided grin in return.

Then they heard girls giggling behind them, they turned around when they hear a suave males voice saying "Jeez it's so noisy around here huh?" there was a guy sitting down who had orange hair wearing a dark green jacket that has fur on the hood and also wearing sunglasses, with two girls sitting on his lap. "Oh that's Loke; he's Fairy Tail's most eligible bachelor." Happy said now on Lucy's shoulder. A cup was thrown at the glasses wearing mage and it hit him right in the middle of his forehead, "Are you alright?" one of the girls that are with him asked.

"I'm going to fight, only to protect you two." He said in a flirty tone.

"Good luck Loke." The two girls cheered for him in unison.

Azaelia sweatdropped seeing that, "Oh have got to be kidding me." She muttered. Lucy pulled out a magazine and turned to a page with Loke's picture, and she drew a big red x over the pic, "He's definitely off my list." She muttered before turning around, "What the heck is wrong with these people?" Lucy asked as she, Azaelia, and Happy continued to watch the fight, "There's not one sane person in this whole place." She complained.

"Oh come on Lucy lighten up." Azaelia said grinning.

"Hello are you two new here?" a sweet feminine voice was heard causing the three to turn around and see a pretty girl with long white hair, blue eyes, and wearing a maroon dress with ruffles on the skirt.

"It's Mira Jane! In the flesh!" The blonde went into fangirl mode. Azaelia arched a brow and sweatdropped at the celestial wizard.

When she calmed down Lucy asked "Um don't you think we should try and stop them or something?" as she was pointing at the fight. With the smile still on her face Mira explained, "It's always like this around here so I just leave them alone. Besides-" but before she could finish her sentence Elfman had slammed into her, and both of them ended up crashing into a table. "-it's kind of fun don't you think?" she managed to finish before passing out with her spirit floating out of her body.

"She's not dead is she?!" Azaelia cried seeing her spirit. Then something was slammed into her. "AHH!" Lucy screamed with her hands over her eyes, seeing what had slammed into Azaelia, or better yet...who.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk!" Gray yelled at a smirking Natsu, who was currently twirling the piece of clothing. Azaelia was right behind him, eyes wide open like a fish her mouth's slack jawed and her face turned bright red. Gray then noticed her and walked over "Excuse me miss can I borrow your underwear?" he asked the poor girl whose face matched the color of a tomatoes. _"She's pretty cute."_ He thought, seeing her blushing face.

"YEAH RIGHT!" she screamed kicking him with all her might; sending him flying away from her.

Loke then came up behind the two girls placing his arms around their shoulders, "This place doesn't know how to treat such lovely ladies such as yourselves." he flirted with them. Azaelia has had enough and finally snapped as electricity appeared on her hand **"Thunder Punch!"** she punched the playboy away from them. Lucy gasped at the attack and she watched Azaelia join in on the fight. "She's just as crazy as them!" Lucy screamed before turning her attention onto the passed out Mira.

"Ugh it's so loud. So much for having a drink to relax." Cana loudly complained with a tick mark on her forehead. She pulled out a card saying "I suggest that you guys knock it off!" as an aqua colored magical seal appeared in front of her.

"Oh yeah says who?" Grey yelled as an icy blue magical seal appeared in front of him, thankfully wearing his underwear again.

Elfman yelled as his right arm turned into stone.

From Loke's ring a green magical seal appeared as he said "You punks can be such a nuisance."

Flames lit up Natsu's hands, "I'm ready for ya!" he yelled.

Azaelia shouted "I'm just getting started!" as icy blue mist started to form around her.

Lucy just used Happy as a shield.

"Will you punks stop bickering like children?!" a harsh deep voice thundered through the guild hall. A giant black figure ceased the fight as all the wizards froze where they stood. Lucy than ran over to Azaelia and hid behind her, now using her as her shield, yelling "He's huge!" as the black haired girl just stared in shock at the giant as the blue mist started disappearing.

It then got really quiet in the guild hall.

"Why I'm sorry I didn't know you were still here Master." Mira said with a smile on her face.

"Did you say Master?!" The information shocked the two newbies.

"Haha! Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round-" the guild Master stepped on Natsu before he could finish his sentence. Lucy squealed as she was still using Azaelia as a shield.

"Well seems like we a couple of new recruits." He said staring the two girls.

"Yes sir!" the blonde yelled from behind Azaelia. "Don't yell in my ear." She hissed at her.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

The giant started to shrink down to the man's normal size. He was actually a tiny man with an odd blue and orange hat, he also wore a jacket that matched his hot on top of a white shirt with the guild mark on the back of it. "Nice to meet ya." He greeted the two girls.

"This is the guild master?!" Lucy exclaimed jumping beside Azaelia, "He's so tiny!" the multi-eyed girl added.

"Of course he is. Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail's guild master Makarov." Mira cheerfully answered.

Then he jumped onto the second floor, hitting the railing at first making some guild members chuckle, before he fixed himself and was now standing on the railing. "You've gone and done it again! You bunch of clogs! Look at this!" he held up a stack of papers. "This is the biggest stack of complaints from the Counsel. Cana! Not only did you falsely claim that liquor as expenses, but you also sent the bill to the Counsel! Elfman! I have been informed about you assaulting your escort!" he continued to scold the rest of the guild and the two wizards looked pretty guilty. "Gray! Although you successfully carried out your mission, you walked around town completely naked and you stole a pair of underwear! It seems that the only things you kids are good at are getting the higher ups mad at me!" The entire guild looked down and guilty.

"However…" the papers his hands burst into flames, "…I say to heck with the Magic Counsel." He tossed the flaming papers off to the side. Natsu jumped up eagerly, catching it with his mouth and started to eat it.

"Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn't some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect synchronization. To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress! Don't let those blow hards from the Counsel scare you! Follow the path that you believe in! 'Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number one!" when he yelled the last he held up his hand with his index finger up into the air and everyone in the guild cheered and copied the action.

* * *

Later everything in the guild has calmed down and Lucy was getting her guild mark after Azaelia received hers from Mira. Her guild mark's bright orange and it's located on her right shoulder, while Lucy's had her mark on the back of her right hand and in pink.

"Hey Natsu look I have the guild mark on my hand!" Lucy ran over to Natsu and Happy as the pink haired boy was looking for a job on the request board. "Oh really that's cool welcome to the guild Luffy." He said in a bored tone not even turning around to look at her.

"It's Lucy!" she corrected him. Azaelia started laugh at what Natsu called her, the blonde then glared at her "Stop laughing it's not funny!" she yelled.

She calmed down a bit, "Ok, ok you're right it's wasn't funny at all…Luffy." She teased the blonde girl. Lucy kept glaring at her as she started laughing again, with Happy snickering "Shut up stupid cat!"

"So Azaelia where are you from?" Makarov asked out of curiosity. Her entire body tensed up as she turned white as a ghost and she felt her heart drop into her stomach, _"Oh crap!"_ she whimpered in her mind.

Several other wizards had gathered around, including Reedus a fat wizard who's a painter, and Shadow Gear. Gray and Elfman even wanted to know more about their new member as she was having inner turmoil, more so Gray than Elfman. _"Should I tell them, or should I lie? Will I be in trouble with Arceus if I told them the truth? Well he never told me not to tell anyone, but they might think I'm crazy, but I don't want to have this giant secret hanging over my head…I'll just tell them, considering I am part of the guild now. I'll just not tell them everything, like how Arceus gave me part of his soul. Yeah that's a good idea. Well…here goes nothing."_

"Hehe, _(clears throat),_ I'm from the Kalos region, and it's very, very, very far away from Fiore." She started, she got some confused faces, her heart was beating like crazy, "To put simply…I'm from another world."

At first there was silence, until Natsu's laughing broke it. A tick mark pulsed on her forehead as he continued to laugh, she started to growl as a dark aura started to surround her body. Her growls started to get louder and more angry as she clenched her hands into fists so tight her knuckles were white. Everyone took a few steps back away from the angry girl, a bit freaked out at how scary she looked at the moment, unfortunately Natsu didn't notice as he continued to laugh.

"Um Natsu," Happy started, "you should really stop." He whispered. Unfortunately Natsu ignored him as he continued to laugh.

Finally had enough she snapped and punched the boy in his face. The black haired girl's punch was heard by people outside the guild. The pink haired boy groaned in pain as steam came off of his head. Azaelia stood with her back at them with a funny anime grin on her face as she held up her smoking fist.

Everyone in the guild made a mental note not to make the girl angry, ever.

"Is that so, can you explain?" Makarov said, a bit fearful of her, but still curious about what she said about coming from another world.

Azaelia calmed down and put her fist down then nodded and said, "Sure thing." With a bright smile on her face making all the boys, except Natsu, blush. She started to tell them everything about her world starting out how her world doesn't have magic, and it was inhabited by creatures called pokemon and mentioning the legendary ones. Once that was done she pulled out a map and showed the guild each region, from the Kanto region all the way to the Kalos region. Then she told them about how trainers like her worked with pokemon, the breeders, the Nurse Jenny's and Officer May's, and about the elite four and about the Pokemon champion. And lastly she told them about how she came to Fiore and meeting the guardians of space and time and her acquirement of the plates; leaving some information left out.

Some wizards like Lucy, whose spirits came from another world, understood immediately, others like Makarov were just smart enough to figure it out, and the rest would understand it eventually...aka Natsu.

"How many plates do you have right now?" Grey curiously asked.

"Seven. Fire, water, ice, flying, electric, fighting, and dragon." Azaelia said counting off the plates she currently has with her fingers.

"Can you show us one of your pokemon?" Levy asked. She's a petite blue haired wizard who used a form of Letter Magic known as Solid Script. "Sure. Make some room first." Azaelia said and took out a strange red and white ball that was divided by a black line and had a small button on it. All of the guild members looked on in anticipation, and a now conscious Natsu who had a bump on his head now.

"Alright Greninja come on out!" Azaelia said loudly and threw it up in the air. It popped open and a white light came out of it. The moment it made contact with the floor it instantaneous took shape and the light disappeared, revealing the ninja pokemon who looked around and observed his surroundings. There were several moments of silence before Natsu broke it.

"That's a pokemon?" he asked unimpressed. Greninja growled at what he said and glared at him.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Natsu." Azaelia said. Greninja launched himself at Natsu using Acrobatics, and then used Water Shuriken leaving the pink haired wizard pinned to the wall. Everyone started to laugh at Natsu's misfortune as he tried to get himself unstuck.

"He's so fast." Lucy commented a little in awe at Greninja's speed.

Eventually the water made weapons disappeared making Natsu fall on his ass, which made people laughed and snickered. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" he roared as he tried to punch Greninja, however the frog pokemon would easily dodged all of his punches. Soon the fire wizard became exhausted at his failed attempts to punch Greninja. Natsu sat down on a bench panting as the ninja gave him a smug look standing next to his trainer with his arms crossed, who had the same expression on her face.

The pokemon trainer wagged her finger at him, " _Tch, tch, tch_ never underestimate my pokemon." Azaelia said as she gently rubbed Greninja's scarf like tongue right below his chin, which happens to be his sensitive spot, making the frog pokemon hum in delight. "Return!" Azaelia said holding out the pokeball. Greninja disappeared in a flash of red light returning to the pokeball.

"Can we see more?" Gray asked appearing next to her.

"Yeah." She answered, pulling out two more pokeballs, "Sylveon...Zorua, come on out!" Sylveon then appeared after the light from the pokeball disappeared and next to her is a slate gray, fox-like pokemon with red and black accents. His ears are triangular with dark insides, and he has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of his head, he has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids, there are circular, red markings above his eyes that resemble eyebrows, his muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw as he let opened his mouth, Zorua possess a ruff of black fur around his neck and four short limbs tipped with red, and his tail is short and busy.

Sylveon and Zorua looked around to see their surroundings, and all the girls in the guild go gaga with hearts in their eyes the moment they saw the two.

"They're so cute!"

"Oh my gosh I want one!"

"They're so adorable!"

"She's so pretty!"

"Hehe. Everyone this is Sylveon," Sylveon smiled and bowed her head mentally saying 'hello', "and this is Zorua."

The compliments immediately went to Zorua's head as a grin formed on his face. Sylveon got a little shy from all the attention. Not wanting to be the center of attention anymore, she quickly hid herself behind Az's legs. Everyone awed and chuckled at the action.

"She's a little shy." Azaelia informed them before kneeling down to the shiny Pokémon's level to tell her that she doesn't need to be shy and that everyone was her friend. Sylveon looked at everyone in the crowd with an unsure look, but to make herself feel a little more comfortable she wrapped her ribbon-like feelers around her trainer's wrist. Seeing that she was willing to meet the guild made Azaelia happy.

"Whoa!"

Azaelia and Sylveon looked over and noticed something very odd; there were now two Happy's. They then realized that one of them was Zorua doing his number one specialty; illusions. "This is so cool!" Happy said looking like his name as his look-alike was merrily grinning that he was able to show off. Only problem was that he hadn't perfected it; his fluffy tail was proof enough.

"Zorua your tail's showing." Azaelia informed the illusion maker. Right when she finished that sentence Zorua had turned back to his usual fox-like self, and when he did he stuck his tongue out at his trainer; which made her snicker at him as she stood up with Sylveon's feelers still around her wrist. She then sat down and immediately the two pokemon quickly joined her at the table she was sitting at. Sylveon jumped onto the bench next to her and sat down, while Zorua jumped onto the table and nuzzled her cheek. Natsu then started to poke the red and gray fox, "They don't look so tough." He said continuing to poke him. As the poking continued, Zorua was getting more and more annoyed. He let out a irritated growl as he glared at the salmon haired wizard.

Azaelia noticed the glare, "Natsu cut it out." She warned him. However her warning went through one ear and out the other as Natsu didn't stop. Lucy noticed Zorua's ticked off expression, "Maybe you should listen to her Natsu." Natsu laughed at their warnings, "Oh come on! What's the worst this little puffball do?" he jabbed his finger at the pokemon.

An anime vein was pulsating on the dark gray fox's head _"Puffball?!"_

Sylveon sighed and shook her head, knowing full well what was about to happen while Azaelia pinched the bridge of her nose muttering 'idiot' loud enough for the shiny pokemon to hear her. Sylveon nodded her head agreeing with her trainer.

Out of the blue Natsu screamed in pain; making everyone, except Azaelia and Sylveon, slightly jump. They soon saw why he screamed, Zorua launched himself at Natsu and sank his fangs deep into his hand.

"AHH!" Natsu screamed as anime tears ran down his face as he tried to get Zorua to let go. Crossing her arms Azaelia sighed "I tried to warn you." not feeling any sympathy for the pink haired mage, as she and Sylveon just ignored the scene. The scene was pretty comical to everyone in the guild, especially to Gray, as they watched Natsu try to get the pokemon to let go; but the more he tried, the deeper Zorua would dig his fangs.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Lucy asked Azaelia as they continued to watch the scene.

"I will," she said as she and everyone else continued to watch Natsu run back and forth, "in a minute." Azaelia replied, but she showed no signs of getting up to help.

 **Five minutes later...**

Thinking that Natsu has had enough Azaelia had grabbed hold of Zorua, making Natsu stop swinging his arm first, and asked him to let go of the pink haired idiot which got an irked 'hey' from said wizard. He didn't want to at first as, but he felt how tired his jaw was - and of course his 'mama' asked him to. Zorua's ears were flat against his head and he scowled at Natsu first, released an irked growl slip before he relinquished his hold on Natsu. He continued to scowl at the pink haired mage as Azaelia held him, and while Mira was bandaging Natsu's bleeding hand.

Natsu glared at the pokemon in the multi-eyed girls arm, Zorua then saw his glare and just stuck his tongue and blew a raspberry at him which made Natsu even more riled up.

Gray appeared next to Azaelia, after she set Zorua down on the table for him and Sylveon to play, and started to talk to the black haired girl. The young pokemon stared at the raven haired male, then at their mama, and then back at him; immediately they saw a spark between and sensed the tiny speck of attraction between the two humans. Both had different thoughts; Sylveon like the idea of them together and hoped that it would happen one day in the future, while on the other hand...Zorua didn't like it, not even a little.

The ice mage then noticed them staring at him, he reached out to rub Sylveon's head but he hesitated for a moment when he saw her pull back a bit, so he decided to let her come to him, and after a few moments she leaned forward to sniff his hand, she smiled at started to nuzzle her head against his hand. Gray chuckled a bit and started to stroke her head. Azaelia looked quite stunned, noticing this in the corner of his eye "Hm?" he 'said' now staring at her. Realizing that she was staring, and that she was caught, the girl's immediate response was "Oh sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just that um," Gray waited patiently to continue, "Sylveon has always been shy around people, especially boys. I was a little surprised that she did what she just did." She explained to him.

"Oh really?" he curiously asked.

"Mmhm." she nodded her head giving him a small smile.

Seeing her smile, Gray cheeks turned a pale shade of pink thinking that she had a pretty smile and she also looked cute, and when Azaelia saw that he was now staring at her she slightly blushed as well. Sylveon interrupted the moment as she let out a yawn.

"Someone's sleepy." He said.

Azaelia grabbed the shiny Pokémon's pokeball, "It's nap time." She said as Sylveon went back into her pokeball. Gray then put his hand out thinking it was ok to pet the little blue eyed fox, but Zorua snarled and growled at the boy startling him a bit making him withdraw his hand. Zorua harrumphed at him before blowing a raspberry.

"Zorua that was rude!" Azaelia scolded him.

Suddenly Natsu appeared out of nowhere in front of Azaelia, as he harshly shoved Gray away. "Azaelia fight me!" he demanded, pointing at her. "Huh?" Azaelia was taken aback by his demand as some of the guild members were groaning, expecting this from him. Zorua, on the other hand, looked at him like he was an idiot.

"I won't take no for an answer! Fight me now!" Natsu yelled and he was on fire now, literally. Azaelia thought about it for a moment and came to a conclusion. "Alright I'll fight you Natsu, however it will have to be some other time because I don't feel like it today." Azaelia said firmly, ending any argument from the pink haired wizard. Natsu agreed to the term before deciding to look at the job board.

Azaelia and Zorua went over to an empty table for them to relax for a bit, she gently placed Zorua on the table as the teenage girl sat down, and then she took off her hat and placed it onto the table. Zorua started to wag his tail and spin in little circles, which meant that the pokemon wanted to play. Azaelia giggled at him, knowing what he was trying to tell her.

Then a small boy with spiky blue hair entered the guild and he wore a green shirt with a yellow 'S'. "How come my dad hasn't come back yet?" he asked Makarov, as he was drinking beer, catching their attention.

"You're starting to work my nerves Romeo. You're a wizards son have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him." Makarov snapped at him.

"But sir he told me he would be back in three days! And he's been gone for over a week now!" Azaelia quietly gasped hearing this, Zorua looked worriedly at her. "If I remember correctly he took the job on Mt. Hakobe." Makarov said.

"That's right and it's not that far from here so why won't somebody go look for him?!" Romeo screamed at the old man. "Listen kid your old man's a wizard! And like any other wizard here he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!" The kid punched Makarov yelling "Jerk!" before running out of the guild crying "I hate you all!" Azaelia's heart broke watching the boy. What Makarov said to him really made her angry that without realizing it, ice had began to cover the table.

"That's got to be tough." Lucy said, watching to boy run out.

"I know it sounds like the master doesn't care, but he really is worried." Mira said.

Azaelia clenched her teeth as her body started to tremble from her anger. Half of the table was nearly frozen. Then the sound of wood breaking made everyone, except Azaelia, turn to see that Natsu punched the mission board. Everyone stared at him with wide eyes at what he just did. He then started to walk out of the guild with Happy. "What do you think you're doing?! You nearly broke the board Natsu!" Nab yell at him.

Makarov, who now had his nose bandaged, sighed at the pink haired wizard as he walked out of the guild.

"This doesn't look good master. You know how he gets." Nab said leaning against the bar, "I bet he's going up Mt. Hakobe to save Macao." He finished.

"When is that kid ever going to grow up?" the buck tooth mage from earlier added to the conversation.

"Who knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride."

Makarov opened an eye as he started to say, "Remember Nab; we can't choose another's path. Just leave him be."

Then the sound of something else breaking caught everyone's attention. What they saw made their eyes grow to the size of dinner plates and their jaws just dropped. Azaelia had finally snapped, and the end result was that the table was completely frozen and was now broken in half. She grabbed her bag and she followed Natsu and Happy out of the guild, with Zorua following her.

 _"Whoa...I wonder what made her so angry."_ Lucy thought.

Romeo was in the streets of Magnolia and he was still crying. Natsu gently patted his head as he and Happy continued to walk.

"Natsu!" he heard someone call his name. He and Happy turned around to see Azaelia, Zorua, and Eevee running towards them, "What are you doing?" Happy asked.

"What do you think? We're coming with you." She answered with determination in her voice. Hearing her tone, they knew that she would go with them even if they told her no. They saw the look in the gray fox's eyes. In them was the same fire and determination that Az had in her eyes.

His frown turned into a small smile "Let's go then." he said.

They started to walk off into the distance with Romeo staring at them in awe.

* * *

They took a carriage and like before Natsu's motion sickness got the better of him. "Ugh, why did you come with us?" Natsu groaned in the seat across from Lucy and Azaelia, who was sleeping, and Zorua was sitting on the floor next to the blue cat. The moment the girl fell asleep, Zorua helped himself into her bag ate a few pokepuffs without her knowing.

When Azaelia was in the middle of forcing Natsu to get in the carriage they saw Lucy running towards them, joining them last minute.

"I thought maybe I can help?" Lucy replied, staring at him. "Wow you really do have a serious case of motion sickness don't you?" she asked. "It's just another reason to feel sorry for you." She said shaking her head, pitying the boy. Natsu frowned at her, "What's that suppose to mean?" he irritably asked.

"Oh nothing, forget I said anything." she quickly replied. The blonde started to remember what Mira told her about Natsu's past; that Igneel was a real dragon and that he raised Natsu, then how one day he disappeared without a trace leaving a young Natsu all alone, and that Natsu is still looking for him. Lucy smiled at the pink haired mage. She then turned her gaze at the girl sleeping. She looked peaceful as she slept, compared to how she was earlier; there was so much anger and sadness in her eyes when she walked out. The celestial mage couldn't help but wonder why she was so upset.

Then the carriage stopped.

"I guess we're there." Lucy said.

"Looks like it."

The blonde jumped when Azaelia spoke. Lucy thought that she would still be asleep, she didn't expect he black haired girl to be awake so quickly. "When did you wake up?!"

"Just now." Azaelia coolly replied as she stood up and let out a small yawn as she began to stretch her back. She then froze mid-stretch, she felt like something was a bit off. She quickly realized that it was her bag. For some odd reason it felt lighter. And when she saw Zorua out of his pokeball Azaelia immediately connected the dots; she knew that Zorua had decided to sneak a few of his favorite flavor of Pokepuffs while she was sleeping. Azaelia gave Zorua a pointed look, and knowing that he was caught he just gave her an innocent smile.

"Alright we stopped moving!" Natsu loudly exclaimed, brought back to life from the effects of his motion sickness, as he and Happy started to do a happy dance.

"I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can get you." The carriage driver informed them. Lucy looked at him confused at what he said. When they opened the carriage doors they were in the middle of a harsh blizzard. "Where the heck are we guys?!" Lucy cried out, "It's a frozen waste land!" she continued. When she was screaming, Happy was hanging onto the door so the wind doesn't blow him away.

* * *

"Why is it so cold?" the celestial wizard complained as they trudged through the snow and blizzard.

"Because we're near the top of a really tall mountain." Azaelia in a sarcastic tone.

"I know we are on a mountain, but its summer right now! There shouldn't be a blizzard like this anywhere!" Lucy screamed.

"Whose fault is it for wearing thin clothes?" Azaelia rhetorically asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Aye." Happy chimed in, agreeing with Az.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy snapped at him, "And you're not-" Lucy started, but stopped when she noticed that Azaelia was suddenly wearing winter clothing. A white knit hat, black earmuffs, a white fluffy scarf, a blue double breasted winter trench coat with black buttons - Zorua's head poking out from the front of the coat - black gloves, black tights, and white snow boots that reaches just below her knees. Feeling eyes on her, she turned to Lucy when she realized it was her eyes.

"What?" Azaelia inquired the blonde girl.

"When did you change your clothes?!" Lucy's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Just now." Azaelia casually answered.

Then the wind started to blow harder, which made the area they were in even colder. And poor Lucy was shivering even more as the temperature dropped. "It's so cold!" she cried out. "It is your fault for wearing light clothing." Natsu said, agreeing with what Azaelia said earlier.

"Oh please you're not dressed for it!" She snapped at him. "Now hand over that blanket!" she demanded as she took the blanket Natsu had tied to the top of his bag.

"She just keeps on talking huh?" Natsu complained.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"Oh I know!" Lucy said in realization as she grabbed one of her silver keys that had a clock on it. **"Open: Gate of the Clock Constellation: Horolugium!"** she summoned a spirit that was a walking talking grandfather clock. "Tick tock." he said posing; Lucy went inside the clock spirit and shut the door behind her.

"A clock whoa!" Natsu said in awe.

"That is so cool!" Happy added.

"I have to admit that's pretty neat." Azaelia chimed in.

Lucy started talking to them; however because she was inside the clock spirit with the door shut no one couldn't hear a single word. "Huh? Lucy we can't hear you." Azaelia informed her.

"She says 'I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out.'" Horolugium told them. Azaelia and her pokemon sweatdropped.

"Then why did you tag along?" Natsu asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing Lucy." Azaelia said to the blonde mage.

"'What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this?' she inquires." Horolugium said, continuing to narrate for the shivering blonde girl.

"You should've asked that before you came with us." Natsu irritably said crossing his arms. "He went to slay a Vulcan. It's a big monster." He informed her. Lucy looked scarred at what the dragon slayer had told her. "'I want to go back to the guild!' she proclaims." The clock spirit said as Natsu and Happy were walking away. "Go ahead and be my guest, I say back." Natsu said, now narrating himself.

"Aye."

Lucy noticed that Azaelia didn't walk away from her, like the boy and cat did. "'Why aren't you walking away?' she asked curiously." Horolugium repeated Lucy's question. Azaelia smirked as she knelt down to be eye level with the blonde, "Because while you're inside your spirit here you will be vulnerable if the Vulcan attacks. Besides what kind of friend would I be if I left you behind?" she explained. Zorua smiled at the blonde and nodded his head, agreeing with his trainer. Lucy smiled and got a bit teary eyed hearing what the girl said. "'You're such a nice person!' she happily says." Both Azaelia and Zorua gave the blonde a closed eye smile. However moments later a large white monkey came crashing down near the group of wizards, ruining the friendly moment between the girls.

"That's a big Vulcan!" Happy exclaimed. Then the creature started to sniff the air, he stopped when his eyes landed on the girls, and then he charged towards them.

"Me like human women!" it shouted.

"Looks like he can talk." Azaelia said as she stood protectively in front of Lucy. She activated the flame plate as the white monkey got closer. And just when he got close enough to her, flames engulfed her feet **"Blaze kick!"** she yelled as she swiftly kicked the Vulcan's face; sending him away from them as he slid across the snow. "Whoa!" Natsu and Happy looked at her, impressed with what happened. The Vulcan lifted himself up off the ground, shaking the snow off of him, and then angrily glared at Azaelia.

"Me no like mean woman!" he yelled.

" _Tch,_ me no like stupid perverted monkeys!" she yelled right back at the monster to antagonize him, which worked. He then angrily charged at her with surprising speed, completely catching her off guard, and swung his arm to the side preparing to hit her. As he swung his arm forward Azaelia turned her body so that Zorua wouldn't get hit; then the monsters' fist made contact with the girls' side sending her flying back and painfully crashing head first into Natsu.

"OW THAT HURT!" they cried clutching their foreheads, with bright red spots on them. As they were getting up the Vulcan grabbed Horolugium, with Lucy and Eevee still inside, and was running off holding the clock spirit above his head. "'Don't just sit there! Hurry up and save me!' she yells furiously." Horolugium calmly said as he was being carried off.

"I really hate that monkey!" Azaelia seethed, as Zorua glared daggers where the Vulcan ran off to, before she, Natsu, and Happy ran after the Vulcan.

* * *

 **Near the summit of Mount Hakobe**

* * *

"'How did I get myself into this mess, and what's with this giant monkey; why is he so excited?!' she asks tearfully." Horolugium said narrating Lucy again with his hands over his eyes as the Vulcan was doing some sort...weird dance around the two.

"Woman!" he said with his face smooshed up against the glass door. Lucy whimpered and cowered seeing his face so close.

After a few moments, the clock spirit glowed before he disappeared into thin air; leaving Lucy all alone with the perverted monkey. "Where'd you go Horolugium? Don't you disappear on me!" she cried out tearfully. "I'm sorry, but my time is up. Take care." he informed her as she stared fearfully at the Vulcan. "Give me an extension! Please!" she yelled as she started to cry.

"Hey you big ape!" Lucy turned her head and she smiled when she saw Natsu and Az running towards her. "Where's Macao?! Tell me!" Natsu continued to yell. Then he slipped on the ice, but then he reached out and grabbed Azaelia's wrist to try and catch himself, but he ended up dragging her along with him, and the pair slid across the ice past Lucy and the Vulcan to the other side.

"Whoa that wasn't cool." The celestial wizard muttered when the two crashed.

Azaelia jumped onto her feet as Zorua jumped out of her jacket, "What the hell Natsu!" she furiously yelled at him; she and Zorua wore matching ticked off expressions on their faces.

"Spill it monkey, where is my friend?" he demanded, ignoring Azaelia. The Vulcan just stared at him confused. Lucy quickly ran over to them and hid behind the two wizards.

"You understand me right?" he started, "He's a human man. Tell me where he is!" he finished, saying the last sentence in a firm tone.

"Man?" the Vulcan said with a thoughtful look on his face. "That's right," Natsu pointed at the monster, "where are you hiding him?" he accused.

"Don't just jump to conclusions!" Azaelia said with Zorua rolling his eyes at the pink haired moron.

"Man!" the monster said motioning for Natsu to follow him while he was pointing off towards a hole. "Hey I think he's going to show me!" Natsu said enthusiastically as he followed the monster to a hole that lead to the blizzard outside, and a cliff.

"Macao!" he yelled, and before anyone knew it the Vulcan pushed him out of the hole. "MONKEY!" Natsu screamed as he fell down to the bottom of the mountain.

"NATSU!" Azaelia and Lucy screamed, while Zorua looked completely shocked, looking out the hole that he was pushed out of. "Me no like man! Me like woman!" the monkey chanted pounding his fists into his chest. "Hey you stupid monkey!" The Vulcan turned and saw a ticked off Azaelia, along with a equally ticked off pokemon, "Remember me?" she growled as the monkey glared daggers at her.

"Me no like mean woman!" it yelled blowing steam out of his nose. He then charged towards Az. She waited then burst forward, "Let's go Zorua! **Mach Punch!"** she found the target with no problems whatsoever. She then dodged the Vulcan's fists and continued to avoid the ape's attacks. Ice and sparks covered her hands, **"Freeze Shock!"** she carefully aimed her electric ice covered fists to an uppercut, which made contact right under his chin. It made him fly up a bit into the air before he painfully landed back onto the ice covered floors of the cave. The attack made the monster pretty mad, but right when he was about to lunge at her, "Zorua **T** **aunt**!" That is what he did, which sent the monkey into a rage as he blew steam out of his nostrils, and changing from going after her to him. When he got close..."Now Zorua! **Shadow Ball**!" Zorua summoned a shadowy blob before hurling it towards the giant monster. The Vulcan shielded himself by lifting his big arms in front of him. Which meant that he was momentarily blind. Seizing her chance Azaelia quickly ran right at him, and as she did she focused all of her energy and power into this attack, now finally close enough Az lunged herself right at the monster, **"Dynamic Punch!"** hitting him across his face.

Still off to the sideline Lucy was watching in awe. "Woah, they're so strong. They're so in sync with each other to, like they're one." she said to herself continuing to watch Azaelia and Zorua attacked the ice ape. With determination Lucy threw the blanket off of her and reached for her keys. "Alright I'm gonna help. You're going down you pervy monkey!" the pulled the key that had the symbol Taurus on it. **"Open gate of the golden bull: Taurus!"** she chanted and summoned a huge muscular cow with a nose ring, a cow bell, and a giant double bladed ax.

"MOO!" Taurus shouted, catching Azaelia's and the Vulcan's attention; completely pausing the fight as Lucy summoned her spirit.

"A cow?" Azaelia and the Vulcan said in unison, with Zorua curiously staring at the giant ax wielding cow.

"I should warn you monkey boy Taurus is the most powerful celestial spirit that I have a contract with!" Lucy said trying to sound menacing. But then Taurus looked at Lucy with hearts in his eyes, "Oh wow Miss Lucy, I forgot what a nice figure you have. Why don't you come give me a smooch~!" he flirted with the blonde, making Lucy's eyebrow twitch. Azaelia and Zorua gave the cow spirit blank looks as they sweatdropped.

"Are you kidding me?" Az muttered.

"Oh yeah he's a big perv too." Lucy said.

"Really? Didn't notice it." Azaelia deadpanned, catching the bull's attention. "Who's your friend Miss Lucy? She's got a smoking hot figure too~!" The corner of Azaelia's eye twitched when he finished his flirty sentence, she then sent the blonde girl an annoyed expression. Lucy sent her a silent 'sorry'.

"Her name's Azaelia! And don't even think about it cow!" Zorua snapped. Lucy's, especially Azaelia's eyes grew to the size of saucers when they heard the pokemon speak. Their attention immediately went to the pokemon, who looked shocked himself. "Zorua you spoke!" Azaelia said. "Holy crap this is awesome!" He said in glee.

"He can talk?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Azaelia did you know this?" she asked.

"Not until now." She answered the blonde before merrily yelling, "This is awesome!" with stars in her eyes with Zorua looking really excited now. _"Hold on, if Zorua can talk...does that mean the others can talk to?"_ Azaelia wondered glancing down to her bag that held her other Pokémon's pokeballs.

"No touch my woman cow!" the Vulcan angrily yelled glaring at Taurus, bringing everyone's attention back to the fight. That struck a nerve with the cow spirit. "Your woman?!" Taurus exclaimed glaring right back at him. "Them's fightin' words you mooonkey~!"

"Get him!" Lucy ordered. Taurus jumped high into the air, professionally spinning his war ax, before slamming his weapon into the ground somehow causing the force of the blow to be going towards the Vulcan; who managed to dodge the attack with impressive speed as he ran at Taurus. Azaelia intercepted him and used **brick break** on him. "He's fast!" Lucy commented. "Yeah no kidding!" Azaelia sarcastically snapped as she kept dodging the monkey's punches. "Miss Azaelia move!" she jumped to the right as Taurus did the motion to swing his as again, but however something happened. Natsu appeared out of no where, and kicked Taurus right under his chin.

"What the heck?!" Azaelia and her pokemon yelled in shock as their eyes nearly bulged out of their heads.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in horror as she watched him attack her spirit. The force of the kick sent the giant cow flying a few feet away, making him drop his weapon in the process. Taurus's spirit appeared out of his body, "Looks like this is the end for me."

"Epic fail!" The blonde wizard said seeing that her spirit was knocked out so easily. The other two mentally agreed with her.

Natsu looked confused, "Hey, so how come there are more monsters now then when I left?" he asked while pointing his thumb at the now puzzled Vulcan. "Natsu you flaming idiot!" Azaelia snapped at his idiocy with a pulsating tick mark on her head, "That was a good guy, one of Lucy's spirits!"

"That guy?" he asked looking at the Vulcan. "Not him the cow that you just knocked out!" she snapped at him as a tick mark grew bigger.

"Sheesh you're loud." He rudely commented. "And you're a moron." Zorua said gaining Natsu's attention. "What did you say fox?!"

"You heard me pinky." Zorua retorted. As they continued to argue, Azaelia crossed her arms as she started to think, _"He doesn't realize that Zorua is now talking, either he's that oblivious to the fact, or he's just that big of an idiot. I'm gonna go with the latter."_ A small smirk made its way onto her face.

"Wait a minute," Lucy said, stopping the arguing between the dragon slayer and pokemon, "how were you able to survive out there?" Natsu gave her his famous toothy smirk, "Happy came to save me." He answered her. "Thanks little buddy." looking up at a flying Happy. Azaelia walked over and gave Happy a thumbs up, "Nice one Happy." She said raising her arm up so that her hand was in the air. Happy floated over to her and gave her a cute high-five.

"Aye."

As Lucy and Natsu started to talk a bit, a noise from behind them caught Azaelia's attention, like metal scraping against the ground. Sending chills down her spine as a sickening feeling filled her soul. She turned around to see what was happening behind her she saw it made her stomach churn; she gasped as fear was setting in. The Vulcan had picked up Taurus's ax and he swung it at the oblivious pokemon, _"No!"_ And without a second thought Azaelia ran to him, making her legs go as fast as they can possibly go with only one thing on her mind; she must protect her family. Zorua then noticed that the Vulcan was about to attack him with the double bladed weapon and, for some reason, he couldn't move; his legs wouldn't listen to what his brain was screaming at them to do _"Run!"_ When the Vulcan was just about to swing down the ax, Azaelia slammed her body into the monster's side causing him to stumble a bit and to bring the ax down a little to the right, narrowly missing the frozen pokemon when it came down right next to him. Then he turned and gave the girl a nasty glare, if looks could kill. He brought his arm up, without the ax, and swung it. It all happened so fast that Azaelia couldn't dodge the giant fist coming at her. Then the hand made contact with her, sending the girl flying through an ice pillar and to an ice covered wall, creating a good size dent in it, when she felt her body hit it she let out a pain filled gasped as her body slid onto the ground with darkness taking over her.

"Azaelia!" Natsu, Lucy and Happy screamed in shock as they and Zorua, who can now move again, ran over to the unconscious girl to see if she was alright.

"Is she ok?" Happy worriedly asked with tears in his eyes. Before anyone could answer Azaelia let out a small groan as she cracked open an eye. Zorua jumped into her lap and placed his front paws on her torso, with raw emotion in his eyes, silently asking if she was ok. "Zorua...are you ok? You're not hurt are you?" The other two humans, and Happy, were stunned at what they just heard. Azaelia was the one who just got hurt, and yet she was asking Zorua, who didn't have a scratch on him, if he was ok.

"Me?! What about you? You were just hurled into a freaking ice covered wall by a monkey!" Zorua yelled at her with watery eyes, trying to hold back his tears. "I should be the one asking you if you're alright!" Azaelia warmly smiled at him, "I'll be fine as long as you don't get hurt." She slowly got back up, but she immediately winced when she felt a sharp pain in her side when she got onto her feet. Lucy took immediate action when she saw Azaelia clutching her side, she grabbed the injured girl's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders and quickly yet carefully wrapped her free arm around Azaelia's waist. Seeing her hurt like this, Zorua couldn't hold back the tears anymore as he watched Lucy, Natsu and Happy worry about his trainer. At first it was a single tear that fell, but after that one hit the cave's floor more and more followed it and fell onto the ice covered ground.

"Hahaha~, me no like mean girl! Mean girl now hurt!" The Vulcan chanted. Everyone angrily glared at the monster. Especially Zorua. The fox pokemon was absolutely seething in rage, not only did this monster hurt his trainer but he was now practically gloating about it. Zorua started to march towards the laughing monkey. "Zorua?" Said pokemon momentarily stopped and looked back at his trainer, who was wondering what he was going to do. Her eyes slightly widened when she looked into his eyes, and right then and there she knew what he was going to do, "Wait Zorua don-"

"I can do it." He said cutting her off. The others were wondering what was going on. "I know I can do it. Trust me." Azaelia was quiet at first, not wanting him to do what he was about to do but the look in his eyes...that's when she knew, right then and there, she had to let him fight. Even if she said 'no' he wouldn't have listened to her. Azaelia gave him a firm nod, the action brought a smile to his cute fox face before it turned into a frown as he started to walk towards the monster in front of him.

"Hey you stupid monkey!" Zorua yelled making it stop laughing. "You hurt her, you hurt my trainer. You hurt my friend." He menacingly growled as he continued to walk, "You hurt the one human, the one person, that means the most to me, who I protect even if it would cost me my life. So now..." he stopped walking and looked at the creature in front of him with determination, "... **NOW I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!** " he roared in rage.

Then something amazing happened; Zorua started to glow. Creating both confusion and shock to everyone who's witnessing what was happening.

"Huh?" The Vulcan questioned tilting his head.

"Whoa!" Happy yelled.

"What the heck!?" Natsu said.

"What's happening?" Lucy asked.

"I don't believe it." Azaelia whispered in shock as her eyes were wide open. The three turned their heads to stare at her. "Zorua he's...evolving!" She shouted out of glee.

As the dark fox pokemon continued to glow, his form started to shift and change into something completely different. When the glowing stopped, the two humans and cat jaws dropped and their eyes grew three times their size. No longer was Zorua, Zorua, he was now Zoroark. A bipedal, gray-brown, fox-like pokemon with crimson and black accents. He had a pointed snout and ears with red insides. Also with some red rimming his eyes and mouth. He has a large, red, voluminous mane with black tips, which somewhat looks like a ponytail, as a teal bangle down its length separates a mass of the mane from the lower portion. He has a black ruff on his upper body, pointed at the shoulders from which his arms extend. His upper arms are thin, whereas his lower arms, while still slim, are bulkier. The arms have spiky extensions of fur at the elbows, and he has red claws on his hands and feet. Zoroark's eyes are red-rimmed with light blue irises.

"Wow! He looks so cool!" Natsu and Happy commented on the newly transformed pokemon.

"Wow he's different. Is that still Zorua?" Lucy asked the injured girl. "Yes and no, you see pokemon evolution is a process in which a Pokémon changes into a different species of Pokémon...evolution also appears to be a mostly independent phenomena from the aging process for most species, though Baby Pokémon need to evolve to their next stage in order to breed.." Azaelia explained. Lucy and Happy understood what she said. Natsu on the other hand...not so much.

"So who did he evolve to?" Happy asked.

Said pokemon smirked he heard the question. "My name...is Zoroark!" he announced before he disappeared.

Everyone looked around to see where he went, "Hey you stupid ape." That ticked of the creature, "Behind you." When the Vulcan turned around and saw him, the giant monkey swung his arm around to try and hit him, but now faster and with greater reflexes Zoroark disappeared again completely dodging the attack and using **scratch**. Zoroark repeated this for a bit, and he smirked when he saw how the Vulcan was getting tired and the amount of wounds that he has on his body, he was about to use a more powerful attack but then he sensed something coming right at him. The pokemon jumped back to dodge whatever it was, and when he landed back onto the ground, back near his fallen trainer, he looked to see what was going to attack him. His eyes widened in shock when he saw that it was Natsu.

"What the heck Natsu?! Why'd you try to attack me?" Zoroark screeched in anger.

Natsu turned his back on the Vulcan to fully face the pokemon, "Because this guy knows where Macao is, and I'm not leaving until he tells me." Then the Vulcan tried to do a sneak attack on Natsu by jumping into the air, swinging his fist down, but surprisingly Natsu caught the offending fist. "You listen up! I consider everyone in the Fairy Tail guild my friend!" the giant then swung his leg and managing to kick Natsu away from him, making the pink haired wizard slide across the ice covered floor. "Whether it's Gramps, or Mira, or even those annoying jerks Gray and Elfman," Lucy, Zoroark, and Azaelia gasped in surprise at what he said. The monkey was now charging at the fire mage, "And Happy, Lucy, Azaelia, and all of her pokemon. They're all my friends. Which is why," a fire sigil appeared under Natsu's feet as the creature jumped right at him, but Natsu somehow managed to kick him in the stomach with a flame covered foot, "I'm not leaving without Macao!" it sent the monster to the ice covered cave ceiling, bringing down some icicles down along with him. Natsu smirked at the damage that he caused.

"Argh!" the ice monkey yelled before he clapped so hard that the force that it cause sent all the fallen icicles flying towards Natsu. Zoroark grabbed Lucy and Azaelia around their waists and quickly jumped off to the side to keep them safe from the attack.

Natsu stood still as pieces of icicles were hitting him, "Your ice attack has no effect on fire!" when the cloud went away, it revealed the Vulcan holding Taurus's battle ax once again. "That's not good." Natsu said staring at the now as wielding monkey. "He's got Taurus's ax again!" Lucy said looking at the still down spirit.

"I'm really starting to hate that thing." Zoroark commented on the situation in front of him.

The monster started to swing the ax trying to hit Natsu, who dodged each swing with great ease. He was doing good, until he slipped on the ice under his feet and falling onto his back. "No!" Lucy screamed in horror as the monster swung the ax down. Natsu was prepared to catch the blade, but somehow someone jumped right in front of him and held the blade between her hands.

"Azaelia!" everyone yelled, happy that she's ok to fight and surprised at the same time.

Said girl looked over her shoulder and gave him smug look, "It seems that I keep having to save your ass Natsu. What number does this make?" she joked. He couldn't help but smirk at her, with Zoroark still off to the side snickering.

Azaelia was now struggling a bit to keep the ax's blade from coming down on her and Natsu. Off to the side she could hear Lucy trying to send the spirit back so that the weapon would disappear along with him.

"Zoroark!" She yelled keeping her eyes on the beast in front of her. **"Sucker punch!"** The next thing that the Vulcan knew was a sharp pain in his stomach, causing him to release his hold on the weapon and to stumble back. Azaelia then tossed the ax away from her and Natsu before she started walking towards the monster as Zoroark stayed behind with Natsu.

"Oh and Natsu," he looked at her when she called his name, as some sort of energy started to cover her, "I think of you as my friend to." she smiled at him.

"Mean girl!" she then turned her attention back to the Vulcan as it charged at her, and when it was right where she wanted him, **"Dragon Pulse!"** a colorful flame-like ray of purple, pink, red, and blue shot out of her mouth, making her look very much like a dragon. The attack was so strong that not only did it send it flying back into the wall behind him, but when he did it caused that side of the mountain to shake.

When the dust settled the monster was unconscious after just one blow. "That was awesome Az!" Natsu cheered as he held his hand up for a high-five, which she gave him. "We beat him!" Happy happily added.

"Yeah but..." Lucy started "...didn't we need this guy awake to ask him where this Macao is?" she finished, directing the question more towards Azaelia. Since she was the one to knock the monkey out of commission. "Oh, that's right. Sorry, I got caught in the heat of the moment." Azaelia sheepishly chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. Zoroark patted her back silently saying 'there, there'.

"Yeah I don't think he's going to do much talking." Lucy said. Then the monster started to glow, surprising everyone, before the light erupted in a mini blast.

"What the heck was that?" Natsu asked. He gasped in surprise when he no longer saw the giant monkey, but his friend instead. "Macao!"

"So that annoying perverted monkey was really your friend?!" Azaelia and Lucy cried out as the newly evolved pokemon was in a trance like state from the shock.

"Yeah. He must've been taken over by that Vulcan." Happy said.

"What do you mean taken over?" Lucy asked. As the floating blue cat started to explain 'Take Over' magic Azaelia walked over the badly hurt man as she asked Zoroark to carefully and gently pick up the man, as she pulled out a large blanket from her bag for him to be put down on for her to treat his wounds.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Natsu asked.

"I learned a few things from traveling the Kalos region, and to other regions to, but the most I can do is bandage him up. He's going to have to go to a real doctor." She explained to him. He nodded his head one, agreeing with what she said as she finished bandaging up the unconscious man. Nearly his entire upper body was wrapped up, he was pretty badly hurt.

"It looks like he put up a good fight, before that Vulcan finally got to him though." Happy said as he and the other three sat around the injured man, patiently waiting for him to wake up; some more than others. Noticing that Zoroark was having a hard time staying awake, she sent him back to his pokeball so that he could get some rest. "Macao!" Natsu started to yell getting on his hands and knees. "Don't you dare die on me! Romeo's waiting for you. Open your eyes!" Not even a moment later what Natsu ordered the man to open his eyes, he let out a groan before he opened his eyes.

"Natsu?"

Everyone smiled seeing that he was now awake. "You're awake!" Natsu joyously yelled. Then Macao started to say that he was pathetic. He managed to defeat 19 of those monsters, but then the 20th one was the one that got him. And how he's so angry with himself that he'd be embarrassed to face his son.

"Are you kidding me?!" Azaelia exclaimed. "You actually managed to beat 19 them. That's a pretty amazing feat right there!" She said hoping that what she said made him feel better.

It did.

Unknown to everyone Lucy was pretty amazed that the older man managed to do what he did, and to do it all by himself. She sat there in silence as Azaelia and Natsu helped him up onto his feet, after Azaelia introduced herself to him, with smiles on their faces. Lucy sat there silently watching the three mages in front of her thinking, _"They're amazing. I can't even begin to compare to them."_ with a small grin on her face.

"Why are you grinning like that Lucy? It's really creepy." Happy told her.

"I'll show you creepy, watch your back." She growled with a tick mark on her head.

* * *

 **Back at Magnolia**

Romeo was sitting on some stairs crying, starting to think of the boys making fun of him for being a wizards son. It was the reason why he begged his dad to go on a mission so that they'll stop teasing him.

"Hey Romeo!" Natsu called out the little boy's name. When Romeo looked up he saw the three wizards, and Happy, walking towards him. His heart leapt for joy when he also saw his dad walking with them, who had his arms around Natsu's and Azaelia's shoulders as they walked. Romeo gasped seeing his dad was finally back. Seeing the boy's face, everyone smiled at him.

"DAD!" Romeo screamed jumping at his dad, wrapping his arms around his neck, and knocking him over in the process. The four watching the scene with big smiles on their faces, luckily Natsu and Azaelia moved out of the way so that they weren't tackled to, until Lucy gasped as the injured man hit the ground. Now with a bump on the back of his head, the older man hugged his crying son.

"You came back! I'm so sorry dad!" Romeo cried into his father's shoulder.

"No I'm sorry for making you worry." Macao said.

"I can handle it, 'cause I'm a wizard's son!" The four continued to watch the touching moment between father and son. "The next time those bullies pick on you here's what I want you to say," Natsu turned to walk towards the guild with the others following his lead, "'Can you old man defeat 19 monsters all by himself? Because mine can." Romeo grinned from ear to ear. Romeo noticed that the teenage wizards, and Happy, were walking away; he quickly got onto his feet and yelled, "Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!"

"No prob kiddo!" Natsu yelled back.

"Aye!"

"Lucy! Azaelia! Thank you for bringing my daddy back to me!" The girls looked turned around, both giggling and with rosy cheeks, as they brightly smiled and waved at the boy. They turned back around when Natsu challenged them to a race back to the guild, which they happily accepted as they ran to the guild as they continued to smile. All of them were laughing as they ran.

"I'm gonna win!" Natsu grinned.

"I don't think so!" Azaelia then used the wind plate to boost her speed, easily catching up to the dragon slayer. Seeing this Natsu started to run faster, making the two neck and neck. When Azaelia was a little ahead of him, and about to win, Natsu lunged at her and managed to tackle her when they were near the entrance to the guild. However he so much momentum, that he accidently sent both him and her wildly rolling and crashing into the guild, knocking over some wizards in the process. When they stopped, Natsu was on the ground with his back facing the ceiling while Azaelia was on top of him laying parallel to him with her stomach facing up and her head on top of his, and with her hat a few feet away from them. Both of them were dizzy and had swirly eyes to prove it

"Looks like they're back." Cana said from the bar.

"I won." Natsu groaned with a grin.

"No you didn't. You cheated, so that means I won." Azaelia rebuked, still a bit dizzy and a little in pain.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked as she and Happy ran, flew, to the down dizzy wizards.

"Make to room stop spinning." they said in unison not making any movement to get up.

"Oh my goodness." Mira commented as she walked over to the scene, picking up the girl's hat in the process, as Lucy helped Azaelia up. Now back on her feet, Azaelia raised her arm with her eyes still a bit swirly saying "I'm good!" before comically falling to the side. Everyone jumped at the sight of her falling.

* * *

 ** _Time Skip_**

Azaelia was now sitting down at the bar, with her hand pressed against her head using power from the ice, with her hat on top of the bar; sitting and talking with Lucy, who was sitting on the bar stool on her right, Cana, who was sitting on the other side, Master Makarov, who was sitting on the bar, and Mira who was working behind the bar. Happy had asked her if he could wear her hat, which she said it was ok, and he was now flying around the guild with Natsu chasing him because he wanted the hat.

Earlier she spoke with Makarov to discuss about her 'magic', telling him that she thought it would be a good idea for her to be known as a 'multi-mage', just in case someone asked. He agreed with her with she said, and while they were talking about it he also thought it would be a good idea for her to be known as a 'beast tamer' because of her pokemon, and both of them thought it would be wise to keep the fact that she was from another world within the guild only. Makarov told this to the guild and everyone agreed and promised to keep Azaelia's secret; bringing ease to her mind as she thanked them.

"Oh I almost forgot. You got a letter Azaelia." Makarov informed her as he pulled the object out of his coat pocket.

"Who's it from?" She asked raising an eyebrow, grabbing the letter out of the old man's hand. The envelope was pure white with her name written on the front of it, the penmanship of her name was just beautiful, and the seal was the color gold with a strange symbol. Lucy leaned over to look at the envelope in the hands

"I have no clue." he answered shrugging his shoulders. "It just appeared out of thin air on my desk." He explained. Azaelia's brows knitted together as she opened up the envelope; once she pulled the letter out she started to read it. The first thing that caught her attention was that it was written in her native tongue. As her eyes moved side to side, until she got to the end of the letter. She sucked in air, making a loud gasp, as her mouth hanged open as her eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"What is it?" Lucy asked seeing her in her sudden state of shock. Natsu, Happy, Gray, and others have walked over to see what was going on.

"Is everything ok?" Makarov asked; bringing her out of her trance.

She then explained to them what was in the letter; it was informing her that Arceus had ever so kindly left a lot of money for her to use in Fiore's currency, 500,000 jewel to be exact, completely catching everyone off guard; and that wasn't all. Along with the money, he had sent Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf to pick out a house for her to live and to buy it for her. So not only did they leave her quite a bit of money, but they also bought her a house with enough space for her and her pokemon, and it was completely furbished. They were also wrote down the location of the house, and gave her directions on how to get there. Wanting to see the house Azaelia ran out the door at top speed, disappearing before anyone had a chance to get up and follow her.

* * *

 **Hours Later...**

Azaelia had released all of her pokemon from their pokeballs. They all, except Greninja, Sylveon, and Zoroark, didn't know where they were and their trainer explained to them what had happened the last couple of days. They were stunned, to say the least, but they were excited to go on another adventure and didn't throw a fit. Az was happy that they were about them being in another world, and what made her happier was that her hunch about all her pokemon being able to talk was correct; she thought their voices matched their personalities perfectly.

After that Charizard had asked where they were specifically, and their mouths hit the floor when she told them that they were in their very own house that Arceus was oh so kind enough to buy for them. It was a big house; the house itself is a cottage style on the outside, while on the inside it was decorated in a country/modern style. They all loved the house and thought that if reflected Azaelia's personality to a T. Each pokemon had their own favorite thing about the house:

Meowstic loved the library, she couldn't wait to read the books.

Arcanine fell in love with the spacious backyard.

Greninja himself liked the backyard as well, but the fact that there was also a small area for him to meditate whenever made him happy.

Sylveon liked the idea that Azaelia's room, the master bedroom, was big enough for all of them to sleep in; and they'll have there own sleeping area in the room, but what made her excited was that she would sleep next to her 'mama'.

Charizard and Zoroark loved the training room; it was like they were in a training resort like the one they went to in the Unova region.

And believe it or not Beartic, yes he liked the training room as well, but he liked the living room more because it was big enough that no one will complain about him taking up space when he takes his naps.

It was now late, and after dealing with the perverted monkey earlier and joining Fairy Tail, Azaelia was with out a doubt exhausted. She changed into her pj's, a simple blue T-shirt and black sleeping shorts, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, then got into bed. Meowstic, Charizard, Zoroark, Beartic, and Greninja went to their sleeping areas; which were giant-ass comfy pillows and with blankets that matched the color of their type, like red for Charizard, purple for Meowstic, white for Beartic, and etc. Azaelia laid down on her right side, she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her. Then she felt the bed shift, but she didn't panic, she knew it was Sylveon. When the fairy type was close enough she gently nudged the girl's arm to where it went over her head so that when she laid down Azaelia's arm was around her body. The multi-mage moved her arm, making Sylveon sad for a moment, before she started to lovingly stroke the Pokémon's head and back before placing it back down and around the sleeping creature.

Before sleep completely took over her mind Azaelia excitedly thought, _"I wonder what will happen tomorrow."_

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, this took forever to write. Here are the links to what the house looks like because I had trouble describing what the house looks like, and you're gonna have to copy and paste them; sorry.

Outside of the house:

search?q=cottage+style+homes&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi25ojFxbPQAhXHx1QKHQMJAtMQ_AUICCgB&biw=1280&bih=604#imgdii=18uPhdOgP_21EM%3A%3B18uPhdOgP_ 21EM%3A%3BqDCyJnHfQqwoZM%3A&imgrc=18uPhdOgP_21EM%3A

The living room:

images/search?q=country%2f+modern+interior+design+in+home&view=detailv2&&id=D2A67A389DE74B6CC34CC1C765E0EEA27F8363F3&selectedIndex=16&ccid=y7l2%2baO2&simid =607988746954802828&thid= 976f9a3b6e97620592e7cf1b1b98do0&ajaxhist=0

The kitchen:

images/search?q=Country+Kitchen+Home+Interior+Design&view=detailv2&id=372234D235F5514AAF17B0DD8C67887F0EA2F92D&selectedindex=6&ccid=Vlf3Z2KH&simid=608039633740957153&thid =OIP.M5657f7676287a07ebdfce4ba4425f2beH0&mode=overlay&first=1

The guest room and bathroom:

images/search?q=country%2fmodern+guest+bedroom+ideas&view=detailv2&&id=7DC675489B66223D2B40430640AFBC02738ABD72&selectedIndex=3&ccid=m5zprEIM&simid=608044293772412485&thid =OIP.M9b9ce9ac420ca8dcc603b93ea1ca938fo0&ajaxhist=0

images/search?q=country%2fmodern+guest+bathroom+ideas&view=detailv2&&id=16250F753975F99FE03DFB8541E74D18DC1FEB93&selectedIndex=5&ccid=AmwWa47d&simid=608013627702445182&thid =OIP.M026c166b8edd0e91beb75cc060bef44do0&ajaxhist=0

The library:

images/search?q=country%2fmodern+style+library&view=detailv2&&id=AB1879E8557B6060574E9FA6B0AEF1985066E37B&selectedIndex=0&ccid=%2bkc9uCNa&simid=608028900615851262&thid=OIP. Mfa473db8235a656b74c5d1752f4c5b42o0&ajaxhist=0

The master bedroom and bathroom:

images/search?q=country%2fmodern+master+bedrooms&view=detailv2&&id=3A388DAE420CAAE99C9B06878C52E762BEBCADFC&selectedIndex=13&ccid=uY7W98Lj&simid=607992496469641590&thid = 98ed6f7c2e36cd438d99ab2578f6d62o0&ajaxhist=0

images/search?q=country%2fmodern+master+bathroom&view=detailv2&&id=4909FD58BB33B664143EF8F43B6FDB43CB038F4C&selectedIndex=85&ccid=U2PgmIFo&simid=608000253177758769&thid =OIP.M5363e0988168c0de2962a47ab5b6d175o0&ajaxhist=0

This is Keller75863548274483 saying, bye-bye!


	2. Azaelia's First Job

I'm so sorry that this took forever for me to update this chapter! I've been busy with school. And spoiler alert…two more pokemon will be joining her and her group in Fiore. Can you guess what pokemon it will be? Here are some hints:

One's a grass type from the Kanto region, and the main one is a dragon/flying type that begins as a water type at first. Did you figure it out? If not, then you will just have to read the chapter to find out.

Also I made a few changes and I re-edited the first chapter. I recommend seeing the first chapter because I changed Arcanine's voice actor, which I think y'all will like better.

Any way here is chapter 2 of "The Multi Mage of Fairy Tail". I really hope that you'll like it.

Disclaimer: I only own my oc, I don't own Fairy Tail.

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Attacks"**

* * *

 **Ch. 2 Azaelia's First Job**

 **At Azaelia's house **

It was early in the morning, the sun hasn't come up yet and the stars were still shining but the sky wasn't as dark because the sun was about to come out and greet the land with its warm rays. Everyone was still content in their beds as the counted sheep in their heads, with some of them breathing – snoring – heavily.

Well…almost everyone.

Still in her pj's, which is consisting of a cozy simple blue short-sleeve shirt and a pair of comfy baggy black sleep shorts, and with her long black hair out of the constraints of the ponytail Azaelia was currently outside wide awake and sitting down on a chair she brought out with her, caressing a warm cup of coffee in her hands as they rested in her lap. Observing the sun slowly rise into the sky, watching how it made the sky and land change colors.

It has been three days since Arceus had sent Azaelia and her pokemon to Fiore and joined Fairy Tail and meeting her new friends. Azaelia enjoys going to the guild, but usually she either goes by herself, or Greninja, Sylveon and/or Zoroark will join her. The guild hasn't met the rest of the pokemon and vice versa but it's not like Azaelia hasn't tried. Charizard and Beartic would rather spend their time in the training room seeing who is stronger than the other, sometimes Azaelia would join them to hone her newfound magic, Meowstic stays in the library most of the time trying to learn all she can about their new home, and Arcanine would rather take a nap outside in the backyard than deal with a bunch of strangers. But other than that, the past few days had been without a doubt, no questions asked, the most fun Azaelia has had in a while. She has gotten pretty close to everyone; especially Natsu, even though the two butt heads like brother and sister, and for some reason when the two are arguing or wrestling, or both, it feels oddly familiar to Az like she's done it with him before. Happy, even though he sometimes gets on her nerves really fast, Lucy, both try to stay out of the guilds brawls but Azaelia always ends up joining the fight after a while, Mira, Azaelia is starting to think of her as a sibling, Makarov, but she'll stay away from him when he gets drunk because he tends to get a bit handsy which results with him ending up electrocuted, Levy, the petite blue haired girl would ask questions about Azaelia's home, Loki, even though she finds it very annoying that he never stops flirting with her and usually ends up using her magic on him or punching him, and Gray, they talk time to time and they just naturally get perfectly along with each other.

She still couldn't believe that for the past few days Az has been living in a magic filled world and became part of a wizards guild, along with the surprising news that her pokemon can now talk. However even though Azaelia loves the guild and the new friends that she had made…she misses the Kalos Region, her friends, and most of all she misses her mom and little sister. She knew the consequences of accepting Arceus's request, the great possibility that she would never see them again, and she mentally prepared herself for it, but now that she's is physically in Fiore and it truly hit her hard. During the first night, her memories flashed through her mind as she slept and when she began to dream about her family and friends she began to unconsciously cry in her sleep. Her sobs immediately woke up her pokemon. They then gathered around her to see what was wrong their eyes doubled in size as they witnessed their beloved trainer sob in her sleep, it really broke their hearts seeing her like that. So to make Azaelia feel better, they all carefully gathered around her, trying not to wake her up, and cuddled with each other and her. And once they fell asleep on Azaelia's bed, Azaelia could feel their warmth in her sleep as the action brought a smile to her face as the tears stopped falling.

Then once the sun was up the light entered her room and it was hitting her in the face, prompting her to wake up. She let out a quiet groan as brought her hand to her face to rub the drowsiness out of her eyes, and when she opened her eyes she saw Uxie's face right in her face. The poor girl let out a startled scream, startling all the sleeping pokemon to wake up. After everyone had calmed down Uxie began to explain to her that he would basically be her personal mailman to deliver and bring back letters between Fiore and Kalos, in secret though, because one he can get some peace and quiet away from Mesprit and Azelf and not deal with their shenanigans, and two Arceus told him to do it. She had asked him why Arceus would do that for her and he stated to her that Arceus promised that he would send her friends and family letters explaining that she was leaving and possibly wasn't coming back, which made her mood to sadden as tears began to gloss up in her eyes. Seeing the tears threatening to fall from her eyes Uxie quickly added that Arceus felt bad about him being the reason why Azaelia would never see her loved ones, he took it upon himself to make a cross world mail system so that the dark haired girl could send and receive letters whenever she could.

To say that she was grateful would've been an understatement. When Uxie had told her his message she brightly smiled from ear to ear yelling 'thank you' as she pulled the yellow faced pokemon into a bone crushing hug.

However, after Uxie had left something had dawned on her. Even she does miss her home and family…Azaelia has no desire to go back. It was a strange feeling that she has had ever since she set foot in Fiore. The pokemon trainer felt like she was home when she woke up on the train back in Horologium, where she met Natsu, Happy, and Lucy, and the feeling got much stronger when she became a Fairy Tail wizard. _"I don't get it. I was born and raised in the Kalos region, it's where my family and my friends are, and it's where I began my journey. And yet…"_ She looked down at her hands and stared at her reflection in her drink as it gazed right back at her. _"…and yet, I never felt more at home here than I felt back in the Kalos region."_ Little did her family and friends knew, not even her pokemon knew this that even as a kid Azaelia felt like she didn't belong in her old world. It was a feeling that grew stronger and stronger the older that she got. And that's not all. For some reason, whenever she falls asleep she would begin to dream

"Azaelia...?" Greninja said as he placed a webbed paw on her shoulder.

"Kya!" the poor girl let out a startled yelp as she jumped out of her seat. Azaelia was so caught up with her thoughts about her confused feelings about everything back in the Kalos region she didn't hear any of the noise her pokemon were making or their footsteps.

"Aahh!" this caused the pokemon to release an alarmed scream all at once. She whipped her head around so hastily the group of pokemon wondered how she didn't give herself whiplash. "Were you trying to give me a heart attack?! You guys scared the hell out of me!" she yelled in a hush tone trying to calm down her pounding heart with a scowl on her face.

"Really...! We would've never have guessed!" Beartic sarcastically snapped at her as he clutched where his pounding heart is mimicking her glare right back at her.

"What are you guys doing up? You should be sleeping." She snapped with her arms crossed, still a tad annoyed.

"That's what we should be saying to you!" Charizard growled through gritted teeth with a pulsating anime tick mark on his head.

"What are you doing up?" Greninja calmly asked ignoring Zoroark's snickering in the background who thought the scene was funny. She slowly turned away and looked up at the still darkened sky, her heartbeat back to normal, not knowing what to say at first. Azaelia never liked keeping secrets, especially from the ones she cares about most.

"No reason." She told them sheepishly looking away.

Using her abilities to levitate herself onto the arm of the chair into sitting position with her legs crossed like a lady, Meowstic asked "So you woke up, came downstairs and made yourself some coffee, and then came out here…for no reason?" with obvious skepticism in her voice as she wore a look of disbelief on her face. The pokemon all looked at her waiting to hear just how their trainer is going to respond to Meowstic's question.

Azaelia edgily looked away, basically like a robot, as she took another sip of her drink. She could feel the stares on her which made her begin to sweat as she thought about how to answer the very simple, yet difficult, question. "I just couldn't sleep." She told them with a forced smile on her face. The pokemon glanced at each other; they all knew that their human was lying, they knew her too well, plus she was a bad liar. Azaelia noticed the looks on their faces, "I was thinking about home." She told them, " _It's not a complete lie"_ she thought, not realizing that she was unconsciously gripping the cup of coffee in her hands a bit tighter. The group of creatures noticed the action; it was something that Azaelia did when she was nervous, scarred or stressed out, so they all unanimously decided that they would drop the subject…for now at least.

"Mama you look tired." Sylveon told her, taking note of the dark circles under Azaelia's eyes, quickly changing the subject. It was enough to get the young trainer to relax her grip on the cup.

"She's right. You should go back to bed." Greninja agreed with the shiny pokemon. Azaelia rolled her eyes at them, thinking that they were worrying too much.

"You're starting to look like a Pancham with those dark circles under your eyes." Zoroark teased her, also noticing her dark circles.

Azaelia simply ignored the red maned pokemon's remark. She knew they were right, but there was something she wanted to do first. "Maybe later, just not right now." Azaelia looked up and saw the morning light ever so slowly break across the land. All of the pokemon turned and gazed at the beautiful scenery in front of them before they all glanced at each other as they silently agreed that they would stay outside and watch the sunrise with their trainer.

Arcanine walked over to her and gave a swift lick to her cheek, making her softly giggle before she wiped the saliva off of her cheek, before he lied down on his stomach in front of her. Sylveon carefully jumped into her lap, so that she wouldn't accidently spill the coffee in Azaelia's hands, and turned her body so that she would be facing the rising sun. Charizard then moved over to the left side of them and simply sat down. Meowstic stood up for a moment before settling down on the human's right shoulder as Beartic made his way over the right side them and he made himself comfortable by lying on his side propping his head onto his paw. Not wanting to be left out, Zoroark altered himself into a Dedenne and climbed onto the top of Azaelia's head causing the girl to giggle. Last but not least, the 'leader' shrugged his shoulders and decided to take a seat next to the fire dog on the ground with a smile.

As they continued to stare at the rising sun, Azaelia wore a happy smiley that stretched from ear to ear. Azaelia thought how lucky she was, and how happy she is, to have such amazing strong bonds with the creatures around her.

After they had watched the sunrise Az had accidentally fallen asleep, seeing this Meowstic used her psychic powers to levitate the sleeping girl onto Arcanine's back. The fire dog carefully stood up, so that Azaelia wouldn't fall off his back, and silently began to walk back inside the house, with everyone following them, to put their trainer into her bed. Once she was in her big bed the pokemon gathered around her, got comfortable, and lay down beside her and fell asleep as well.

* * *

 **Hours later…**

With the sun now fully up in the sky the trainer and her pokemon, now well rested, went downstairs to have breakfast. After Azaelia gave them their pokemon food before she cooked her own breakfast; pancakes with eggs – sunny side up – and with sliced peaches, her favorite fruit, on the side. She learned to cook while she was on the road when she started her pokemon journey. When they finished Azaelia quickly ran upstairs to get dressed so that she could start training with her pokemon, which got her really excited. When she finished her bathroom needs, brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, makeup, and etc. she went to her closet and picked out her outfit that had set aside the previous day.

She looked in the mirror and looked at the clothes she was wearing; a black logo cap with white sunglasses on it, an orange midriff halter top, black shorts, and black high tops with black punk OTK socks. Liked what she was wearing she left the enormous bedroom and ran outside to the backyard where the seven pokemon were waiting.

"Now then," Azaelia then gave them a toothy grin as she dropped her bag onto the ground, "let's get started." Slowly, one-by-one, each pokemon smirked gave her their own smirk. Each one excited to see what the human got.

* * *

 **The front of the House**

Lucy was still upset with Natsu and Happy for tricking her into being a maid for a fat perverted old man, and for entering her home without permission. Then when Natsu said that he was going to ask Azaelia to join them, she was a little happier that the girl might join them. The celestial wizard was really hoping that she would join them so that she wouldn't be the only girl there. Lucy didn't realize that Natsu and Happy stopped walking, 'til she accidently bumped into him. She arched a brow and was going to ask why he stopped walking, until she saw the gobsmacked expression on their faces. Lucy followed his line of sight and then she too was completely stunned at the sight in front of her…Azaelia's house. "This is her house?!" they exclaimed. They were completely taken aback at the sight of the pokemon trainer's house, they weren't expecting it to look so nice or for how big the house it.

"Whoa! Man this is a nice house!" Natsu yelled with big eyes and a big grin on his face.

"Aye!" Happy happily added.

"Yeah it really is." Lucy softly commented in awe.

Suddenly something strange was shot up into the sky instantly grabbing the trio's attention off of the cottage styled house and onto the thing in the air. Looking up the trio saw a single strange glowing orange orb.

"What is that?" Lucy wondered as she narrowed her eyes at the weird orb as it continued its upward projection.

"No idea." Natsu commented holding his hand above his eyes to block the sun.

"Is it a firework?" Happy excitedly asked. Natsu looked excited wondering the same thing, while Lucy sweatdropped and thought that they were being idiots.

As it turned out, as the three continued to stand where they are, Azaelia happened to try to use **Draco Meteor** and well…it didn't go exactly right. She managed to summon the ball of energy for the pokemon move in her mouth and shot it up into the sky. She and her pokemon looked really proud…until the glowing orb in the sky shrunk before it started to fall back down. Luckily it veered off to the side, completely missing the house. However…it wasn't so lucky for the three, "AHH!" who stupidly stood in their spots screaming as they watched the orb of energy coming at them until it was too late to move.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The force of the blast made a decent explosion, thankfully it was not big enough to do damage to the house. Gawking at where the smoked was rising into the air, along where the screaming was heard, Azaelia let out a nervous 'uh-oh!' before she ran towards where the dragon move hit with Zoroark, Sylveon, and Meowstic running after her. The others decided that they could handle it, and they went inside the house to go to the training room. While Arcanine decided to take a nice long nap under the suns warm rays.

* * *

When they got to the front yard they all saw a small crater like hole and they heard pained moans coming from inside the crater and they all did a sliding stop and surrounded it as Azaelia started to apologize and that it was an accident. Azaelia's, along with Zoroark's and Sylveon's, eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when they saw who exactly was in the hole.

"What the heck! Natsu…Lucy…Happy?" she said completely flabbergasted at the sight of her three friends current state.

Said three just continued to groan in pain as they slowly dragged themselves out before they started to stand up on shaky legs. They were completely covered in dirt with smoke coming off of them. It was a hilarious sight. "Oops _(snort)_. Sorry guys that would be my bad." Azaelia snorted trying to stifle her laughter at the sight of her now dirty and smoking friends' appearances. Zoroark on the other hand, didn't even try to keep his snickers to himself as he was hunched over holding his stomach for how much, and for how hard, he was laughing.

"That was you?!" Natsu yelled banging his head against hers. Any and all sense of amusement instantaneously left the black haired girl as she glared at the pink haired mage, who was literally in her face.

"It was an accident!" Azaelia snapped at him as she glared daggers at Natsu as she applied more pressure to where their foreheads were touching, "And why didn't you move when it was falling towards you stupid?"

"I didn't know what it was! I thought it was some sort of firework!" Natsu retorted, yelling his reason like it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he pushed against Azaelia.

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard, I guess that proves that you really are stupid!" She quickly snapped at him. The two continued to argue, and calling each other lame insults, completely forgetting that they weren't alone. The pokemon, Lucy and Happy, now out of the crater and no longer feeling any pain, watched them on the sidelines.

"Whatever princess!" Natsu yelled, knowing full well that Azaelia that nickname.

"Don't call me princess charcoal brain!" she growled as sparks flew between the two, and not in a good way, as they growled at each other.

"This seems familiar." Happy commented with a fish in his mouth.

"Oh jeez I wonder why." Lucy said with obvious sarcasm in her voice, knowing full well that Natsu is fighting with her like he does with Gray. It didn't take long for Zoroark and Sylveon to realize this too.

Tired and annoyed with their arguing, "Ahem." Someone cleared their throat, interrupting the argument and quickly gaining the three humans and talking cat's attention. "Excuse me for interrupting your…conversation…but who exactly are our guests?" Meowstic calmly asked with her arms crossed. The three guests looked down and saw a bipedal feline pokemon with a humanlike posture, digitless appendages, and two tails. Her tails are blue at the base and end in white fluffy curls. Her fur is predominantly white with accentuations of dark blue. Her ears are entirely white with the tips of them are curled. The dark blue tuft of fur on her head, is dark blue and curled as well. The collar around her neck is blue with a curl rising up to her face. Her eyes are yellow with red pupils. And her arms end in blue, and her legs are mostly blue in a fashion resembling stockings.

"Who's that?" Happy asked.

"That would be Meowstic. She's the second longest member that has been part of our group." Sylveon answered the talking cat as she stared at the feline pokemon.

"Oh sorry Meowstic." Azaelia quickly apologized pulling away from Natsu and vice versa, before she began to introduce the psychic pokemon to the three, "Meowstic this is Happy, Lucy and Natsu." She gestured to them when she said their name. "They're friends of mine. Guys this is Meowstic, another one of my pokemon."

"It's nice to meet you." Lucy politely greeted with a sweet closed eye smile.

Meowstic then floated up to Lucy's height, surprising the three as they gaped with their mouths open making them look like fish, "I'm delight to make your acquaintance miss Lucy." She graciously responded floating back down onto her feet. Lucy was a little surprised seeing how polite the pokemon was, "Call me Lucy." She said, not wanting to have the 'miss' added to her name, it makes her sound old. Natsu then bent down to the psychic pokemon level as he got in her face.

"May I help you?" Meowstic asked with a paw on her hip, not liking that Natsu is ever so rudely invading her personal space.

"What exactly are you?" Natsu bluntly asked. Zoroark and Sylveon went wide at the pink haired idiot's question. "Natsu that was rude!" Lucy scolded him. He just ignored her as he continued to stare at Meowstic.

 _"Now the idiot has done it."_ Azaelia thought as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

Zoroark smirked at the unfortunate dragon slayer snickering; "Now you're in for it~." He said with an amused grin plastered on his face. Natsu looked confusedly at him until a look of shock appeared when out of the blue he started to float upside-down in midair. Lucy and Happy became wide eyed and their jaws dropped and hit the ground at the sight of Natsu floating in midair.

"Just like Azaelia said I am Meowstic, a psychic type pokemon." they looked at her and saw that her ears were fully pricked up, showing off the organs that are hidden under them as they and her eyes were glowing purple at the same time. "I have enough power to send you flying at 100 miles per hour out of Magnolia. Does that answer your question?" She wore a small polite smile on her face the whole time as a dark aura came off of her little body. Natsu was sweating bullets as he fearfully stared into her glowing eyes. He was now afraid of this small creature, like he's afraid of a certain somebody. Off to the side Lucy and Happy, with the blue cat hiding behind the blonde who was hiding behind the pokemon trainer, were trembling as they watched the scene in front of them while Azaelia, Sylveon and Zoroark weren't even fazed.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" Lucy nervously whispered as she continued to look over Azaelia's shoulder, still hiding behind her.

"Nope." Az simply answered the blonde.

"What do you mean 'nope'!?" Lucy and Happy both exclaimed. Because they both yelled in Az's ears she looked over her shoulder and gave them aggravated glare along with a growl. They took a small step away from the irritated girl.

"Sorry but when she gets like this, there's nothing I can do." Azaelia hissed in a low hushed tone.

"Az's right. Once someone pushes one of Meowstic's buttons she gets like this and none of us can really stop her since she's one of the strongest members of our little group." Zoroark explained with a smirk. "Someone being rude towards her, us and/or Azaelia is one of those buttons. And as you can see, it's a button that shouldn't be pressed."

"It's also up there with someone acting like a spoiled brat and being blatantly lied to. However the one thing that will make her very angry is when someone tries to hurt mama." Sylveon sweetly added as she lovingly nuzzled against Azaelia's leg and wrapped her ribbon-like feelers around the said girl's wrist. Azaelia couldn't help but lovingly smile at the shiny fairy type rubbing her leg. Happy and Lucy couldn't help but think how sweet and cute it was to see how much the fairy type cared for Azaelia.

 _"Of course we all go into some kind of frenzy when it involves our trainer."_ Zoroark thought while he was looking at Azaelia with a small unnoticeable smile on his muzzle. It was true, they all cared about the girl and they all loved her with every fiber of their being and they were all protective of her, some more than others. They all weren't lucky like Greninja and Charizard, who were given love and compassion right off the bat, most of them has had horrible pasts and if it wasn't for Azaelia well…let's just say most of them wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for her.

Focusing his attention back onto the still floating Natsu, now completely bored of the funny sight, Zoroark rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh through his nose, now uninterested and completely bored with the scene in front of him. "Pst Natsu…" the red maned pokemon whispered as he gained Natsu's attention, "…just apologize to her dumbass." Zoroark plainly said, insulting the dragon slayer in the process, Natsu just ignored the comment. Sylveon nodded her head agreeing with Zoroark while Azaelia moved her hand in circles, doing the 'go on' motion.

"I'm sorry." He anxiously said.

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Meowstic asked him with a stern expression.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Natsu a little louder, and was getting a bit more nervous at the same time.

"Why are you sorry for what you said?"

"It was rude!" he exclaimed with sweat rolling down his face.

Satisfied with his answer Meowstic's eyes and the organs under her ears had, to Natsu's relief, stopped glowing. The feline pokemon's ears folded back down to their original position. Meowstic gave him a small generous smile, "Apology accepted." Natsu released the breath that he didn't know he was holding thinking that he had nothing else to worry about, until he landed pretty back on the ground while he was still upside-down. "Ow that hurt!" he painfully cried out clutching his cranium. Meowstic, along with everyone else, completely ignored the pink haired wizard's cry of pain.

Azaelia then said "Why don't you guys come inside. We can talk there and you three can clean yourselves up. Plus, I have some leftover pancakes that you can have." She started to walk towards the house with Sylveon, Zoroark, Meowstic, and Lucy following her. Happy stayed behind along with the 'wounded' Natsu.

"That's a scary rabbit." Happy and Natsu grumbled before they followed them into the house.

Meowstic stopped right in the doorway and looked over her shoulder and gave them a cold glare. The talking cat and dragon slayer froze where they stood and shrink back when they saw her looking at them with that look on her face. "I am a feline, not a rabbit. And just so you know, I also have excellent hearing." The pokemon corrected them, giving them a sharp look, before she walked right into the house leaving a horrified Natsu and Happy hugging each other.

* * *

 **Inside Azaelia's House**

"You guys want me to go on this mission with you?" Azaelia wondered as she stared the job request in her hands after Happy handed it to her as they sat in the living room. After Azaelia finally managed to explain **Draco Meteor** to them Sylveon returned with three moist towels, one in her mouth and the two on her back, for the trio to clean the dirt off of. Afterwards, when they were no longer covered in filth and of course after they put the dirty towels in the laundry room, Az had gave them a tour of her home, except for the training room because the pokemon that are still using the room had locked the door so that no one could disturb them. It really bummed Natsu out because the moment he heard what the room was he was really excited about it.

As she read more about the job Natsu and Happy were happily munching on the leftover pancakes that Azaelia made. Zoroark and Sylveon instantly left the room to join the others in the training room while Meowstic stayed and was currently sitting next to the multi mage. Noticing Meowstic give her a look Az quickly corrected herself, because it wouldn't just be her that would be joining them on finding and destroying some rich man's book. "I mean us! You want _us_ to join you on the mission." The psychic feline smiled and gave her a nod in approval.

"Yeah sounds cool right?" Natsu said with a mouth full of pancake before he added another forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Finish chewing your food before you talk." Meowstic sternly advised him from her spot beside her trainer, like a mother scolding her child. Natsu cringed hearing the firmness in her voice before he rapidly nodded his head.

"These are really good pancakes!" Happy cheerfully said with sparkles surrounding him as he stared at the piece of pancake on his fork. "Aw, thank you Happy." Azaelia said with a smile on her face. Looking back down at the paper in her hand "Are the clients really going to pay this much for a dumb book?" Azaelia asked in disbelief with an arched brow.

"Yeah, sounds like an easy job right?" Happy replied when he and Natsu finished the pancakes and placed their dirty dishes on the coffee table, that's situated between the couches, as they glanced at each other with a mischievous glint in their eyes. They thought they would trick Azaelia like what they did to Lucy and get her to work for the fat perverted old man, however two morons didn't noticed that Az and Meowstic actually caught their shared look, making the two females suspicious of them.

 _"What was that about?"_ They both thought with suspicion in their heads.

So she stopped reading where she currently was and skipped all the way to the bottom of the page and read what the part about how the man, Duke Everlue, is a dirty old man who's looking to hire a new beautiful maid. _"What the?!"_ moving her eyes to the top there's a picture of what the man looks like. Everlue's a short, plump man with skinny arms and legs. He wears a formal black suit, with his jacket fastened with a large gold button and adorned with a decorative red flower. Beneath his jacket is a white collared shirt, a blue necktie and dark blue boots. He also sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils – gross – as well as a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head. To simply put it, Everlue's a perverted, ugly, short and fat old man. The corner of Azaelia's eye began to twitch as she heatedly glared at the paper, as if her stare would burn the paper. She contemplated about turning the job request in her hand into nothing but a pile of ashes. _"Those sneaky bastards!"_ Azaelia mentally fumed clenching her teeth as her hands and shoulders began to shake from anger, and the corner of her eye continued to twitch. Lucy saw the dark menacing aura that had now surrounded Az's entire body and somehow her eyes were glowing bright red, which somehow Natsu and Happy were downright ignorant of, and the blonde celestial mage knew why her friend looked like a demon ready to kill.

Azaelia opened mouth to yell at Natsu and Happy, but before she could utter any syllable, "Who are these strangers?" a voice was heard and it caught the attention of every person in the room. Looking behind the multi mage and psychic pokemon, the three guests saw a 6'3" tall quadruped canine pokemon with an orange pelt marked by jagged black stripes. He has diamond-shaped ears with beige insides, black eyes, a round black nose, and two pointed teeth that protrude from his upper jaw. His head, muzzle, and chest are covered in shaggy, beige fur, except for two oval sections around his eyes and ears. Long tufts of fur are on behind his knees and around his ankles. His underside is black, and he has a billowing, beige tail that is bent in the middle. They also noticed that each paw has three toes. The tall orange dog glared at the three in front of him, watching them very carefully as if they were going to attack, it somewhat made them nervous. "And what's their business for even being here?" he dangerously narrowed his eyes at the three.

"That's a big dog!" Happy shouted with his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets. Arcanine shifted his eyes onto the talking cat, the moment Happy saw the fierceness in the pokemon's black eyes Happy flinched at started to visibly shake. Noticing what Arcanine was doing Azaelia started to introduce her friends to each other, which got the fire dog to stop looking at Happy. It made the blue cat pretty happy as he released a sigh of relief.

"Arcanine calm down." Azaelia said with half opened eyes, "These are my friends. This is Natsu, Lucy and Happy." She pointed to them as she said their name, the girl then gestured to the pokemon. "Guys this is Arcanine." Said pokemon had walked around the couch, used his nose to push the coffee table towards the three guests to create some space for him and placed himself between the coffee table and the couch Azaelia and Meowstic was sitting on before went down onto his stomach and gently placed his head onto his beloved trainer's lap. She then started to scratch behind his ears, which the big dog pokemon enjoyed oh so very much.

"Heya!" Natsu greeted with a big grin on his face.

"Hi!" Happy said with a bit of hesitation.

"Hello." Arcanine audibly grumbled not even bothering to open his eyes. "Why are they here?" Arcanine asked again, quiet enough for only his trainer and Meowstic to hear the question. It prompted Azaelia to roll her eyes and for Meowstic to close her eyes and let out a quiet sigh. "They came over to ask me something." Az answered him.

"It's nice to meet you Arcanine." Lucy sweetly greeted. Arcanine slightly opened his eye before closing it again as he let out a distinct annoyed 'tch' while Azaelia continued to pet and scratch his head. Lucy was taken aback by his attitude as she angrily thought, _"What's with the attitude?! And why is he only giving it to me! I already get enough of that from Aquarius I don't need this kind of attitude from anyone else!"_ the corner of Lucy's eye twitched as she heatedly glared daggers at the fire dog. Then an unsettling feeling settled in Azaelia's stomach.

Feeling her glare on him Arcanine quickly opened his eyes and sharply turned his head, "If you have something to say to me then say it. I dare you to." Arcanine growled with a snarl settling on his muzzle, displaying his teeth for the whole room to see. It was a frightening sight for the blonde mage who was the target of such a look. Lucy mentally gasped and was taken aback when she saw the amount of anger and hatred his black orbs held as they stared right at her, watching her every move, and there was another emotion mixed in there and from what she could guess, it was fear. _"He's scared…?"_ Lucy mentally wondered as she continued to stare into Arcanine's black orbs.

"...Arcanine!" Arcanine snapped out of the trance he was in once he heard his trainer's voice. Looking down he saw Azaelia suddenly standing right there in front of him with her hands on her hips. Seeing the disapproved frown and her ever so slightly clenched eyebrows, Arcanine knew that he was in trouble and that he was gonna get punished for his rude behavior towards the blonde girl.

"Say you're sorry to Lucy."Azaelia released an annoyed growl when he didn't say anything. Instead he looked away from her, so he wouldn't see her steady glare, but sweat began to run down his body when he felt her glare boring holes into him. Arcanine knew what he had to do, he didn't like it but he knew that he had to apologize to Lucy. Azaelia knows that he doesn't mean to suddenly get hostile towards girls, especially blondes. Considering what had happened to him in his past before he became part of her group. However she wasn't about to just sit there and let act like a jerk towards her friend.

"I'm sorry." He grumbled, obviously not meaning it.

"You could actually try and sound like you mean it." Azaelia sternly said to him. He remained absolutely silent as he just continued to look away from the group. "Go upstairs and join the others in the training room." Taking a deep breath Arcanine walked out of the room to join his friends to train.

The room was filled with an awkward and uncomfortable silence. "I am very sorry about him." Meowstic began to explain, "Arcanine has a strong dislike and distrust of people…particularly woman." Her eyes went straight to Lucy the moment she finished her sentence.

"So he's afraid of girls?" Happy curiously asked with wide eyes. He wasn't the only one, Lucy and Natsu were a bit stunned hearing that a big creature like Arcanine was afraid of girls.

"Yeah, he is." Az responded with her arms crossed and with the brim of her hat creating shadow over her eyes. _"With damn good reason too."_

"Why?" That was the only thing Lucy could even ask as the imaged of Arcanine's eyes flashed through her mind. Azaelia and Meowstic turned to each other before looking back at the trio. "Sorry guys, but it's not my secret to tell." Azaelia told them with a sad smile on her face. The smile quickly disappeared when the multi mage saw how upset Lucy looked. She was obviously sad with how Arcanine reacted towards her.

"Hey Lucy…" the blonde looked up at the girl across from her "…please don't take it personally. You just need to show him that he can trust you. Just be prepared, you're gonna need a lot of patience, trust me." Lucy smiled and nodded, completely agreeing with what Az told her. She thought with pure determination that she will show Arcanine that he can trust her.

"Anyway, back to the previous topic." Azaelia began in a cheery tone with big bright smile sketched on her face as she got up and handed the job request back to Happy, "For my answer about joining you on the job request…" she sat back down and crossed her legs, "…as tempting as it is to see Lucy dress up as a maid to be used as bait for a perverted old man…" anime tears ran down the poor blonde's face while Natsu and Happy looked both nervous and surprised that she found out about that part, yeah after she read that part she connected the dots and figured out what they were going to make the poor blonde do "…I can't." She finished her sentence with a smile plastered on her face.

"Why not?" Natsu whined.

She continued to smile as she answered him, "Because one, you were going to trick me into being a maid at the guy's mansion like you did to Lucy," cue more anime tears from said girl and flabbergasted looks from the boys, "and two I'm going on a mission of my own." Azaelia was excited for going on her first job request.

"What!?" Natsu exclaimed.

Natsu was beginning to really irritate Azaelia. "Oh you heard me! Besides I was supposed to go a few days ago however it turned out the client was out of town and finally came home last night so I have to leave today." She yelled at first, then said the rest in an annoyed tone.

"Man this is so unfair!" Natsu whined like a kid with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out. Meowstic rolled her eyes at his behavior before gracefully hopped off the couch to go join others to train for a bit before they left.

"Life is unfair Natsu. And what are you five?" Azaelia deadpanned, thinking how immature he was acting. He just stuck his tongue out at her and blew a raspberry at her before looking away with the pout still on his face. She sweatdropped before she rolled her eyes at him "Real mature there Pinky."

"What did you call me!?" Natsu roared jumping onto his feet.

A mischievous grin molded onto Azaelia's face as she continued to make fun of her salmon haired friend. Oh, she was going to have some fun with this. "You heard me…Pinky." Natsu growled and began to grind his teeth with a tick mark pulsated on his temple. Azaelia snickered with the grin on her face as she continued to push Natsu's buttons.

"So what's the job?" Lucy curiously asked; sweat dropping at two as she thought that they were being ridiculous. Meowstic closed her eyes and shook her head at her human, thinking how childish she was behaving along with Natsu.

Azaelia looked over at her and began to look through her bag and when she found what she was looking for she pulled out the job request, that was neatly folded, and handed it across to Lucy. Lucy grabbed the job request, unfolded it, and began to read. Happy was now on her shoulder, and Natsu, even though he was still g, curiosity got the better of him as he looked over at the job request. _"Find and capture mysterious thief! Reward: 15,000 jewel."_ was written in bold black letters on the top of the request.

"Twilight Village?" Natsu wondered out loud as he read the description.

"I asked Mira about the town. She also told me the village is pretty small, mainly merchants live there but there are about two or three farms there that are really important to the village because they're the village's main source of food. The farmer who runs the biggest farm, the one who sent the request, he has been finding a fair amount of his crops pulled out of the ground and eaten or just gone." Azaelia remembered.

"How far is Twilight Village?" Lucy questioned.

"I wondered the same thing and turns out they have an annual book festival and Levy and her team goes to it every year. Anyway, Levy told me it's not far from Magnolia. It's about a five minute train ride, by carriage it's about an hour but the driver only takes to the edge of the village so you'll have to walk the rest of the way which is about another hour, and the walk from Magnolia to the village is about two and a half hours…maybe three." Azaelia informed the blonde mage.

"Wow it really isn't far. Are you taking the train?" Lucy asked Az.

"The train? Pft, I'm not taking the train." Azaelia gave the blonde a 'are you kidding?' look with pure amusement in her tone.

"So then you're going by carriage?" Happy pondered tilting his head.

"I'm walking." Azaelia told them with a lopsided toothy grin.

"You're going to walk? But you said it's about a three hour long walk!" Lucy was quite stunned by what Azaelia told her.

"Lucy it's really not that big of a deal. I'm used to walking far distances." Az told her blonde friend. "A three hour walk is nothing compared to some of the routes back in Kalos. Some routes were so long, took me days to get to the next town or city. I would even have to camp most of the time." She explained with a bit of pride in her voice.

"You would camp?" Natsu excitedly asked.

"Yeah~!" Azaelia gave him a closed eye smile. "It was a lot of fun. Besides I prefer to walk, skate, or ride my bike than stay cooped up on a train or a carriage." Natsu gave her a big toothy smile, completely agreeing with her.

"Do they know who – or what – is eating and stealing the crops?" Happy asked Az now done reading about the job request, bringing them back to the previous topic.

"Not a clue." Azaelia immediately responded.

"That's sucks." Natsu commented with a grin, finding her bit of misfortune to be quite amusing.

"Shut up Pinky!" Azaelia snapped at him with a scowl on her face.

"What's going on in here?"

"GAH!" Everyone screamed in fright as a new voice was suddenly heard from behind the trio. They quickly looked over to where the voice was heard with dinner plate size eyes and they all saw Greninja in the kitchen with a cup of water in his webbed paw and a curious look in his red eyes.

"You really need to stop doing that." Azaelia hissed with a small anime tick mark on her cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you." He then took notice of the three visitors. "Lucy, Natsu and Happy it's nice to see you again."

"Hey Greninja." They responded to him in unison as they tried to calm down their pounding hearts.

"Azaelia," he started grabbing his trainer's attention, "Arcanine came into the training room and he seemed to be in one of his moods again." Azaelia let out a puff an air before telling him, "Yeah he just met Natsu, Happy…and Lucy."

Greninja eyes slightly widened for a moment before he let out a saddened sigh, knowing full well how the fire dog gets around females. "Oh, that would explain it." He said mentally face palming. He then took notice of the sullen look on the young blondes face. Seeing that he made his way over to Lucy and jumped onto the couch beside her, with the cup still in his paw. "Don't take personal Lucy, he has trust issues." He told her with sympathy in his voice. Lucy smiled and nodded her head, silently saying 'thanks' to the water frog. He then turned towards Azaelia and asked what was they were talking about while he was training. And as they were talking, Natsu got an idea that he would have to be very careful about how he asks.

"Hey Az."

"Hm?" Said heterochromia eyed girl looked over at him with a curious look.

"I want to ask you something." He then started to tell her and everyone in the room about his idea.

"YOU WANT TO WHAT!?"

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

 **At the Guild**

"Hey everyone!" Azaelia excitedly greeted her guild mates the moment she entered the building with Meowstic and Sylveon walking in with her. When she was putting the pokemon in their respective pokeballs the shiny pokemon wanted to say hello to everyone too and Meowstic thought it would be good if she finally met the infamous guild that Az talks about all the time.

"Hey Az!"

"Hi Sylveon."

"What's up?"

"Good to see you two."

A plethora of greetings were yelled back at the trainer as she and the two pokemon walked further into the guild. "Hello Azaelia." Mira walked over holding a tray of drinks on one hand and warmly greeted the black haired girl.

"Hey Mira."

"Hi Mira!" Sylveon ran over to the white haired barmaid. "It's nice to see you Sylveon." Mira carefully bent down to pet the pokemon's head, who happily accepted the touch. The barmaid noticed Meowstic looking around the guild as she stood by Azaelia's side. "Who's this?" Mirajane asked Az ceasing her petting as she stood straight up again, never taking her eyes off of the creature.

Azaelia smiled as she introduced the two to each other. "Mira this is Meowstic, she's another one of my pokemon. Meowstic this is Mirajane, everyone calls her Mira."

"It's very nice to meet you Meowstic." Mira gave her a kind closed eye smile. Meowstic smiled back and used her psychic skills, making her eyes glow as well, to make herself float up onto Azaelia's shoulder so that she would be eye level with Mira. Mira looked astounded as she watched the pokemon pretty much fly and softly land onto the heterochromia eyed girl's shoulder, with her right paw holding onto the back of Az's hat so that she wouldn't fall off of her shoulder. "It is very nice to meet you as well Mira. Azaelia has spoken nothing but kind words about you." Meowstic graciously said bowing her head for a moment.

"Oh my goodness she's so polite." Mira smiled.

"Hehe, she's always been like that." Azaelia smiled at the pokemon still perched on her left shoulder. "Oh right Mira," Azaelia said gaining said girl's attention, "I'm leaving for my job today and because I left my house in a bit of a hurry I forgot to pack some snacks," she then pulled out a plastic bag out of her bag, "when you're done serving those drinks that you have can you fill this bag up with fruit?" Mira smiled and told her 'sure thing' accepting the request and taking the bag from Az. "Thank you." Azaelia said when Mira started to make her rounds again. Azaelia decided to wait at the bar where Gray and Makarov were at, with Gray sitting on a bar stool and the old man sitting on top of the bar.

"Hey Gray, hey Gramps." Azaelia greeted the two once she was at the bar with Sylveon in tow.

"Hey Az/Good to see you Azaelia." They replied to her at the same time.

"Hi Gray!" Sylveon placed her front paws onto Gray's knee. Gray chuckled saying 'hey' to the shiny pokemon while rubbed her head for a moment before he stopped, which Sylveon then brought her paws back on the ground and sat down beside the bar stool that her mama pulled out for her to sit on, and look at Azaelia's shoulder and noticed Meowstic curiously gazing at him. Noticing both his and Makarov's gaze on the pokemon still on her shoulder she began to say, "Gramps, Gray, this is Meowstic. Meowstic this is Makarov, he's Fairy Tail's guild master." She gestured to the old man as he eyed the feline with curious eyes. Then she gesture to the ice mage next to her, "And this is Gray, he's another friend."

Meowstic then hopped off Azaelia's shoulder and onto the bar, "A pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." She graciously greeted them giving them a little curtsy. Her mannerism caught the two off guard a bit; they were not expecting such polite and graceful manners.

"The pleasure is mine." Makarov smiled.

"It's nice to meet you to." Gray responded a bit hesitantly.

Gray, Azaelia, Sylveon and Meowstic had begun to talk for a little before they stopped their conversation when they heard Levy complain "Ugh darn! Did somebody already take that book stealing gig? That one paid 200,000 jewel." She was going to go on the mission with her teammates Jet and Droy. Droy had black hair done in an unusual hairstyle; it looked like a sprouting plant, and used plant magic. Jet had orange hair and wore a distinctive hat and his magic was high speed; making him super-fast.

"Sorry I guess Natsu and Lucy got to it first." Mira told them standing not too far away.

"Yeah he, Happy, Lucy and Greninja left about an hour ago to go get a carriage to take them." Azaelia told them, confirming who took the request, with a glum look on her face and with an appearance to match.

"They did?" Gray asked.

"Mmhm, they actually came over to my house and asked me if I wanted to join them. I told them I couldn't because I'm leaving for my mission today." She elucidated him. That's when it hit him and Makarov that she also said that Greninja went with them.

"What do you mean Greninja went with them?" Meowstic inquired her trainer; both she and Sylveon were a bit surprised at the bit of information. She then started to tell them of what happened when she left for the training room. Natsu asked if he could bring Greninja with him, Happy and Lucy on their job request in case their first plan failed. Both girl and pokemon were very hesitant about it, but in the end both Greninja and Azaelia agreed with the flame head.

"That would explain your depressing mood." The old man commented taking another sip of his beverage. The observation made Azaelia look at him with a stunned look at. She completely oblivious that her frame of mind was depressing.

"Is it really that obvious?" Az raised a curious brow.

"Yeah it kind of is." Gray added before he took a sip of his drink.

"A little mama." Even Sylveon noticed.

"My dear you were never good at hiding your emotions." Meowstic told her.

Azaelia sighed as she placed her cheek on her hand that's resting on top of the bar, "It just feels weird not having him with me." She muttered, loud enough for Gray, Makarov, Sylveon and Meowstic to hear her. Meowstic and Sylveon looked at her with sympathetic eyes and sad smile on their faces. All the pokemon knows that the blue frog pokemon was the multi mage's best friend and how he was very special to her. He was her very first pokemon, he was her starter pokemon. He has been with her by her side since the very beginning.

"You remind me a mom worrying about her kid." Gray teased her.

Azaelia gave him an amused 'humph' and a toothy grin. The remark didn't bother her, considering Sylveon calls her 'mama' all the time, "Haha, that doesn't bother me you know. Sylveon literally calls me that 24/7. " She playfully nudged his shoulder. He gave her a lopsided smirk before he returned the action. Then she did it back, then he did it back, and then Azaelia had used a little too much force and accidentally pushed the raven haired ice mage off his bar stool, narrowly missing Sylveon by an inch. Gray landing on the ground startled the poor creature for a split second. Makarov and Meowstic looked at the two with amusement as Azaelia helped Gray off the floor even though she was having a bit of a laughing fit.

Sylveon then looked up with a thoughtful look on her face, wondering, _"I wonder if Greninja is feeling the same way mama is?"_

* * *

 **With Greninja**

Halfway to their destination, after Greninja knocked Natsu out for being difficult about entering the carriage, Lucy had begun to speak with a look of amusement on her face with the now once again conscious Natsu whose motion sickness was in full effect. "Are you enjoying your carriage ride Master? Do you want me to get you anything?"

"I could really use a barf bag." Natsu managed to wheeze out. He looked absolutely ghastly. He was sweating bullets and he looked very green.

"You throw up on me, and I'll be the one to end you." Greninja warned him, from his spot next to Lucy, with a dangerous gleam in his red eyes. Natsu sat across from the three on the opposite bench. Lucy sat on the left side of the bench, Happy in the middle, then Greninja on the right. This was Greninja's first time seeing Natsu's motion sickness. Azaelia had told him about it, but he honestly thought she was being dramatic with how bad it was…now he literally sees that she was serious.

"Good to know." The green faced dragon slayer simply said.

"I'm playing the part of the master so I should be the one giving the orders!" Happy screeched, clearly not happy that Natsu was playing his part.

"Shut up you stupid cat!" Lucy retorted at the blue feline.

 _"This is going to be a long ride."_ The ninja frog unhappily thought with a tick mark on his temple with his arms crossed. He already wasn't in a good mood, and all the yelling and bickering wasn't making it any better.

A couple of hours later, the yelling was done and the three began talking, but Greninja wasn't listening for he zoned out and began to think about his friends…mainly about his trainer. "Hey Greninja?" He was snapped out of his trance like state when he heard his name. "Hm?" He looked over at the owner of the voice, Lucy. "Are you ok? You were spacing out." Happy informed him.

"You're also looking a little…depressed." Lucy pointed out, noticing his darkening mood. Both him and the blonde mage had concerned looks on their faces…Natsu had the combination of concern/nausea on his.

Greninja looked down at the carriage's floor and let out a sigh, "Honestly…" he closed his eyes as a sad aura began to form around his figure, "…not really." He told them before he started to explain to them, "I don't mean to be blue, no pun intended, and I'm honored that you've asked me to join and help you on your job request. It's just…this is the first time that I'm not by my trainer's side."

"You two seem very close." Natsu managed to say in a strained tone, remembering how upset Az and the frog pokemon looked when he brought up his idea. He maybe not the brightest person in the world most of the times, but that didn't mean that he was oblivious to how people – or pokemon – feels. The pokemon let out an airy chuckle, "That would be putting it mildly." Greninja began to tell them how much Azaelia means to him, "I've been with her ever since I was a Froakie, my starter form, and that was nearly, if my memory serves correctly, six years ago. Azaelia was only twelve when we met."

"Really, six years?" Lucy wondered out loud with awe in her voice.

"Yes I can hardly believe it's been that long either. Myself, and the others, are very blessed to have such an amazing trainer. I know she can be hot headed, tends to shoot first then ask questions later, absolutely stubborn, and sometimes thinks with her heart and fists instead of her head which tends to get herself into trouble." He hummed before continuing, "But even with those flaws my trainer is the most loving, compassionate, smart, loyal and bravest person I have ever known. She never gives up without a fight; even if she has been beaten and everything is stacked against her she gets back on her feet and will try again until she prevails."

"It almost sounds like you admire her." Lucy commented, with a smile, at how his red eyes shined with pride as he spoke about Azaelia.

Greninja let out an airy chuckle, "I suppose I do. Each of us sees her differently. I see her as my closest friend, along with Charizard, Beartic, Meowstic and Zoroark. Sylveon sees her like a mother figure, and Arcanine sees her as his savior." Everyone, except Natsu, smiled at him at how much respect and love he spoke about his beloved trainer. But then they gave him questioning looks at what he said about Arcanine seeing her as a savior.

"His savior?" Lucy wondered out loud.

"Yes." He noticed the questioning/curious look on the blonde's face, "Azaelia didn't tell you about his past did she?" he asked.

"No," Lucy responded, "she said it wasn't her secret to tell and that Arcanine should tell me himself when he was ready to tell me." She told him. Greninja was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell her the story. He knew that Azaelia was right, it wasn't their story to share, but Azaelia is still the one only few humans that the fire dog trusts. He only trusts two other humans; Serena, Azaelia's little sister, and their mother.

Greninja let out a sigh, "Do you wish for me to tell you?"

"Really?" Lucy gasped. Was he really going to tell her?

The ninja frog then turned his body to face the blonde celestial mage with a stern look on his face, "I won't tell you everything because I do agree with Azaelia, that Arcanine should be the one to tell you about his past, however I believe you should know the basic facts. And because this is sensitive information that I will be sharing with you, you will not tell anyone – especially Azaelia, Arcanine and the others – that I have told you this. Is that clear?" He also glanced at Happy and Natsu, silently telling them that they must answer the question as well since they were in the same space.

"Yeah." Natsu sickly groaned.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"I promise." Lucy responded in a firm tone.

"The reason why Arcanine is terrified of women, specifically blondes, is that three years ago before he was with us, when he was a Growlithe, he was with another trainer. I think she was around Azaelia's age, and the only clear image of the girl that I have was that she had long blonde hair. On a cloudy day Azaelia and the girl had a pokemon battle and the girl was so confident that she was going to win, _(tch)_ arrogant spoiled brat." He muttered the last part, before continuing. "In the end, Azaelia and I were the victorious ones. What happened next, what that little piece of shit did…" Greninja cursed, his face darkened with anger as the emotion settled in his soul, with his webbed paws clenched in very tight fists as he remembered what he and his trainer had witnessed after the battle, "…was the most despicable thing that any trainer can do to their pokemon."

"What did she do?" Lucy hesitantly asked.

"She beat him." His answer received a series of gasps.

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"I…lost…" the girl angrily muttered as she glared at her Growlithe, who was a bit banged up from the battle. The poor pokemon looked scared as his trainer made her way towards him, he began to tremble like a leaf as his pupils constricted from terror. When she was right in front of him, she lifted up her leg and began to stomp on him as she shrieked "I lost because of you, you shitty pokemon! Why are you so utterly worthless? If you weren't so pathetically weak then…"_

 _What the blonde girl didn't know was that while she was screaming insults, beating the little pokemon as he yelped at each painful blow tears were flowing from Growlithe's eyes as his strength began to leave his weak little body, a fifteen year old Azaelia had begun to make her way towards her with the brim of her hat creating a dark shadow over her eyes._

 _Growlithe then closed his eyes shut, "Please…someone…" he pleaded in his mind as the beating continued, and silently wishing that somehow someone could hear his thoughts and come to his rescue, as he let out cries of pain. "HELP ME!_

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

As he was retelling the story, Greninja was ever so slowly beginning to let his anger flare up. Everyone in the carriage could feel his anger roll off his tense body like waves in a storm, violent and crashing into whatever is in its path. Feeling their eyes on him Greninja glanced around the carriage and saw their nervous/scared expressions on their faces and in their eyes. He felt slightly guilty for frightening them for letting his anger from then to show so vividly. Taking a deep breath, he then began to speak in a soft tone, "Forgive me, I didn't mean scare you."

"No it's ok it's understandable why you would get angry." Lucy quickly told him, seeing that he felt bad. It was rather quiet afterwards, until Lucy began to say, "Can you continue with the story?" Greninja silently glanced at the blonde girl. "I want to know what Azaelia did." As soon as those words left the blonde's lips, a lopsided grin molded onto the pokemon's face as he remembered what happened next.

"Azaelia had placed that spoiled brat in her place." He said.

"How did she do that?" Happy asked.

"Azaelia showed a side of her that I've only seen a couple time before. She can be quite terrifying when she's angry." He answered the blue cat before he began to tell them what exactly Azaelia did as the rest of the memory played in his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _"AHH!"_

 _Growlithe slowly opened his eye once he realized that he was no longer getting hit, kicked, and stomped on. His eye looked around, hoping to see what was going on, and what he saw made his eye grow 5x's their size as he let out a stunned gasp._

 _He saw his monster of a trainer on the ground on her ass, with the other trainer with the different colored eyes now standing in front of him with her Greninja crouched down right beside her. It didn't take a second for Growlithe to realize what had happened; this stranger had shoved his trainer away from him._

 _"YOU BITCH!" Growlithe's trainer screeched at the girl as she swiftly jumped back onto her feet. "How dare you touch me with your disgusting peasant hands?!"_

 _"Shut your mouth." Azaelia said with ice in her voice. Somehow her cold words caused the warm forest to feel several degrees cooler. "If anything, you should be grateful that I only pushed you. I could've done something far worse to you to get you stop your assault on your Growlithe."_

 _The girl looked over at her beaten and barely conscious pokemon with an evil look in her eyes. "He's mine!" she looked back at the stoic Azaelia. "That gives me that right to treat that worthless creature however I want." She said venomously with a smile. Growlithe looked at her with fearful eyes as he began to tremble under her gaze._

 _"Actually it does not."_

 _"Eh?" The girl then gave Azaelia a confused look._

 _"You mean you didn't know? If someone is caught abusing their pokemon, in any shape or form, then the person who had witnessed the abuse must tell the closest Officer Jenny. Also if the witness has evidence of the pokemon being abused by their trainer, the abuser will be arrested and will be sent to jail and will stay in jail for five years at most."_

 _"Well then, it's not like you have any proof. And even if you tell an Officer Jenny what I did, what good will that do? My family is very powerful and we can make your life and your families a living hell. Besides, it's my word against yours." The girl was wearing a smug look on her face. But her arrogance was replaced with confusion when she heard Azaelia chuckling before it turned into laughter. "Why are you laughing?"_

 _"Oh I'm sorry; it's just that I have this." Azaelia pulled out her camera, which was on video mode, and began to play a video. On the video...was the girl beating Growlithe. When the blonde spoiled brat was doing that Azaelia sneakily pulled out the device and silently recorded girl. "It's now **you** against your word."_

 _"How dare you?" the blonde slowly said. Azaelia knitted her brows together, as she once again put on the emotionless mask on. "How dare you record me without my permission you criminal?!" Azaelia then slightly narrowed her eyes at the girl. "I think your privacy is the least of your concerns." She said in a low tone._

 _"I'll never forgive you." The girl then began to go on a rant with a crazy look in her eyes and with a wide toothy smile plastered on her face. "Your very existence is a nuisance! If you didn't exist then I wouldn't be in this situation right now. Go on! I dare you to show that video to all the Officer Jenny's in the Kalos region, hell I dare you to broadcast it worldwide for everyone to see! When you do I'll have my father to ruin you, your family and your friends! Better yet I can get my father to take away your pokemon from you!" Greninja angrily snarled at the girl at that comment. If looks could kill, that girl would have been six feet under. "There are so many ways to destroy you! I won't stop until you are utterly alone and broken." While the girl continued her rant Azaelia's tilted her head at an angle to where her bangs created a dark shadow over her eyes, to where her different colored eyes were completely hidden, as she continued to stand in silence. "Come on, beg me to stop! Get on your hands and knees and just say, 'I understand, to please stop! Please don't do it I beg of you!'"_

 _"...you..." Azaelia quietly muttered._

 _"Louder. I can't hear you!" the girl yelled as she got in Azaelia's face._

 _"...kill you..." Azaelia muttered again._

 _"Huh?"_

 _"I'll kill you!" Azaelia then snapped her head up, making her bangs move away and reveal her constricted pissed off eyes, before delivering a powerful high spinning kick to a birch tree that was beside her. The moment that her leg made contact with the tree it snapped in half and scattered into hundreds of pieces. After that Azaelia placed her foot back onto the ground and took a few steps towards the girl. She let out a terrified breath as she fearfully took a step back away from Azaelia when Azaelia's face got closer to hers. Greninja watched the scene before him with wide eyes, he was completely stunned at what just happened._

 _"Shall I do the same thing to your face next?" Azaelia looked intently at the girl with a small lopsided grin on her face with anger and malice shining in her multicolored eyes. "I bet you'll never want to look in a mirror ever again." The blonde girl took another step back with fear etched on her face; however she didn't see the tree root sticking out of the ground she ended up falling onto her ass. Azaelia's expression didn't change as she took a couple for steps to girl before she kneeled down grabbed the girl by the collar of her shirt and brought her once again close to the livid Azaelia. "I wouldn't mind becoming a murderer right now. You crossed the line when you brought up my family and pokemon. After I show this video to an Officer Jenny, I'll take your advice and broadcast this to everyone on the planet to that they can see what a horrible person that you are and so that you'll never harm another pokemon again. If you're afraid, then you'll never show your face to me ever again. You... **TRASH**!" Azaelia spoke in a calm voice before roaring 'trash' at the girl. The blonde girl squeaked and flinched before she slapped Azaelia's hand away from her before running away from the black haired trainer as if her life was on the line, which it was at the moment._

 _In his fuzzy vision Growlithe saw the stranger get off the ground and began walking towards him, thinking that she was going hurt him as well he let out a loud and threatening growl…warning her to stay away. It wasn't enough to make her stop, as she ever so slowly got closer and closer to him. When she right next to him, along with Greninja, and knelt down the growling pokemon. He only growled louder barring his teeth at her and menacingly narrowed his eye at her._

 _But then…he stopped when he looked at her face and eyes. In her mismatched purple and gold colored eyes, instead of being filled with hatred and anger, her eyes were shining with sympathy and melancholy as she gave him a kind and compassionate smile. For once he was seeing emotions in humans other than anger and malice; he didn't think that they could express any other emotion. She then gently placed her hand, with a nasty bruise now on the knuckles, on his head and began to pet him in hopes to comfort him. Seeing that he wasn't growling at her Azaelia then cautiously wrapped her arms around his wounded body, picked him up, and gently held him against her chest in a warm embrace as she gently placed her forehead onto the top of his head and gazed right into his black eyes. Growlithe stared deep into her eyes and for some reason he couldn't look away. The eyes are the mirror into the soul after all. He saw kindness, compassion, sympathy and love in her eyes, there was no anger or malice in them. He saw everything emotion that his trainer had never shown him._

 _"You aren't worthless or weak." She whispered to him, making him tear up, before she planted a sweet kiss on his head. That one little act of humanity was enough to make the tears fall from the pokemon's eyes. For the first time in his life…someone had showed him kindness. And he continued to cry as Azaelia stood up and began to walk away with him still in her arms._

* * *

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Whoa! Azaelia's a badass!" Happy exclaimed.

"Indeed she is." Greninja chuckled at the blue cat.

"What about the girl, what happened to her?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know. We never saw her again after we left. I guess she took Azaelia's threat seriously." He answered the blonde celestial mage. "Now if you don't mind me asking, how are we going to split the reward money?"

"Well," Lucy clapped her hands together as she spoke in a cheery tone, "since I will be the one doing most the work I think we should split the profit 50%, 30%, 10% and 10%."

"You only want ten percent?" Happy dumbly asked.

"I'm the fifty!" she angrily screamed.

 _"I wonder what Azaelia is doing?"_ Greninja thought.

* * *

 **Back with Azaelia**

" _Achoo!"_ Azaelia quickly brought the inside of her elbow to her face to cover her mouth.

"Are you getting sick?" Meowstic asked her out of concern.

"No I don't think so. I guess someone's talking about me." She answered.

"You're stronger than you look." Gray stated to the black haired girl now sitting on the bar stool again, hunched over in pain as he held his stomach. After she accidently pushed him off his bar stool he said that the only reason why she managed to push him off was because she caught him off guard, otherwise it wouldn't had happened. The comment had ticked her off a bit. She asked him 'are you ready now?' and when the moment he said 'yeah' Azaelia immediately pushed him off his seat and sent him crashing onto the floor. And she did it with a smile on her face.

Then somehow Azaelia's action had resulted in with the two fighting before it ended with her punching him in the stomach, practically knocking the wind out of him. What they didn't know was that she used **Sucker Punch** on him. The move was a pretty strong attack, so she was careful and didn't use her all her strength or else she would've accidentally broke one of his ribs and that wouldn't have been good.

"Hehe~ I'm tougher than I look." She chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Aye sir." Sylveon said, stealing Happy's catchphrase. Azaelia looked down at the cat-grinning pokemon, "You've been spending too much time with Happy." She deadpanned.

Then they heard Levy sigh, "I really could've used that money." She said as she and her teammates looked disappointed. This brought the ones sitting at the bar to remember the topic they were on before.

"Don't despair; it's probably for the best Levy." Makarov said to her. "It's been changed." He informed the petite girl and her team. "What do you mean?" she asked not understanding what he said. The older man then explained to her, "I was just contacted by the client concerning that job."

"Oh did they cancel it?" Mira asked.

"No," Makarov looked up with a grin on his face, "quite the opposite. In fact the reward has been increased. It's now 2,000,000."

"2,000,000 jewel?!" Levy exclaimed with a look of shock across hers and the two guys faces.

"They'd pay that much for some stupid book?!" Droy yelled.

"That's almost like fighting monsters kind of pay!" Jet quickly added.

"Did they say why?" Mira asked Makarov as he smoked out of a pipe, while off to the side Levy, Jet, and Droy were saying that maybe it was a good idea that Natsu and Lucy took the job.

Azaelia was stunned hearing the bit of news from Makarov, but the feeling quickly left her when a though occurred to her. _"Why would someone pay that much for a book to be destroyed? There could be more to this."_ However her train of thought was changed when, in the corner of her eye, Azaelia noticed the small smirk on Gray's face as the ice cubes in his drink floated back to the top. "It sounds like this job just got interesting." He said mainly to himself. Azaelia then took notice of what Gray was wearing, or what clothes he was lacking. "Nice underwear Gray." Azaelia said to him with a light chuckle and an amused grin on her face seeing his panicked outburst when he saw that he was only in his underwear again.

"Does he do that a lot?" Meowstic asked her trainer as Gray was now putting his now found clothes back on.

"Oh yeah, all the time in fact." Azaelia informed the pokemon, who looked a bit uncomfortable at Azaelia's answer. Azaelia gave her a sympathetic smile as she reached out her hand and started to lovingly rub Meowstic's sweet spot; the dark blue curled tufts of fur on her head. Meowstic then relaxed and smiled as her trainer continued to pet her head, "Don't worry, you'll somewhat get used to it. Along with all craziness and fights that happens here." Mira then walked over to her, from behind the bar, and graciously gave Az the bag back to her, now full of good fruit. The contents were a few apples, bananas, a couple of oranges, and to Azaelia's delight…at least four peaches.

"Thanks Mira." Azaelia gleefully thanked the barmaid with sparkles around her. Mira smiled at the girl with a sparkling aura. "Your welcome. By the way I was wondering something…" Azaelia's sparkles disappeared and she gave Mira a curious look, "…are you teaming up with someone or are you going on your own?"

"Teaming up?" Azaelia arched a brow. "What do you mean?"

"You see, even though everyone in the guild is allied to one another some of the members who get along really well get together and form their own teams within the guild. That way it would make jobs that are too hard for one person would make it easier with a team." Mira explained to the dark haired girl.

"Oh I see." Meowstic commented after the white haired barmaid was done with her explanation. "Perhaps it would be wise for another guild member to join us, considering this is our first job request." The feline pokemon expressed her opinion to her trainer.

"I don't know…" it wasn't like she was against for another person to join her and her pokemon on the job request, she really didn't mind, it was just that she really didn't need another person since she'll have her pokemon by her side. She technically wouldn't be doing the mission on her own. "I guess you're right, but who are we gonna ask –"

"Gray do you want to team up with us?" Sylveon asked him, immediately cutting Azaelia off. She was already one step ahead. "If you're not already going to on a request of your own." Meowstic added to the other pokemon's request.

 _"Jeez they're quick."_ Azaelia thought as she waited for the ice mage's answer.

"Sure, I don't mind." He told them.

"Really?" Azaelia was a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I already looked at the other job requests on the board earlier and none of them really caught my interest." He said to her before taking a sip of his drink.

Azaelia rolled her eyes at his response. "Wow I'm so honored right now." She said with clear sarcasm in her voice. "But, um, thanks. To be honest I was actually a bit nervous about doing this on my own…even with my pokemon by my side." She told him as she tightly clutched the bag of food in her hands, to the point that her knuckles had turned white.

Gray noticed her hands, "I can tell from how tight you're gripping the bag." He teased her, bringing a bit of pink onto Az's cheeks as she gave him an annoyed pout with her cheeks puffed out, making her look like a Patrat. Seeing her face like that reminded him a bit of a chipmunk, he couldn't help but let out an amused snort. "But you shouldn't be nervous, from what the fire freak had said about you it sounds like you're already a pretty strong wizard." He added with a smirk on his face. He wasn't lying to her. Natsu had told them when she helped him fight that guy pretending to be Salamander when they first met, and what all she did on Mt. Hakobe to bring Macao back. Even though he hasn't known her for very long, he can tell that this girl sitting next to him is a strong and brave girl who has a good heart. "Thanks Gray. I would say the same thing to you, but I haven't seen you fight." She told him with a crooked smile. He let out an airy chuckle at what she said.

Glancing down at her watch, she saw what time it was. "We should start heading out, let's get going." Azaelia said getting off the bar stool and began walking out the guild. Sylveon and Gray began following her while Meowstic levitated herself back onto Azaelia's shoulder.

"Bye Az."

"Later Gray."

"Good luck guys."

Once they left the building Azaelia reached into her bag and pulled out a map of Magnolia and the large surrounding area, which she got a the day before thinking it would be helpful, and it was. Azaelia had perfected the skill of reading a map because of her travels all over the Kalos region. Looking at the map she saw where Twilight Village was located, looked in the direction of where it should be and began to make her way through the town with an excited grin on her face.

"Let's do this." She said to her friends. Sylveon smiled with excitement filling in her body, Gray gave her a lopsided toothy grin, and Meowstic firmly nodded her head in determination as they continued their way to the village.

* * *

 **Back with Greninja**

After talking to the client and his wife, and being told that the pay had been double then what it was before, the four made their way to Duke Everlue's mansion.

Everlue Mansion is a large and compact building constructed under a rigorous symmetry: it seems to consist of a central section, counting at least three floors, topped by a pitched tiled roof, with three protruding structures, possessing similar roofs, sprouting from both its sides on the top balcony, delimited by railings, which is formed on top of the two identical wings flanking the main structure. The two sections of such large balcony are connected by a linking bridge sitting on the back of the main section's roof, and each sports a pair of towers with pointed tiled roofs, placed in correspondence to its outer edges, for a total of four towers. The building's walls are all crowded with elongated windows, which are rectangular on the wings and on the towers, but sport arched tops in the central part; the wings also sport smaller, square windows on the ground floor's walls. The entrance is located on the facade, in the central part, under eight windows split over two floors, which are topped by the pyramid-shaped section created by the pitched roof, intricately decorated. The whole building is surrounded by a square fence, composed of cement topped by metal railing, and is given access to by an imposing, square gate located on the front, connected to the fence at its sides by stone hinges topped by ornamental spheres, which is intricately decorated, sporting reinforced bolted sections which, when the gate is closed, form an "X", and a curious pattern reminiscent of snakeskin. The fence encloses a small lawn, and outside it is surrounded by a square stone road, connected on the front to the large pathway leading to the main entrance, and with its edges adorned by tidy round bushes.

In Greninja's mind the whole thing was rather tacky and a bit over the top. He, Happy and Natsu were hiding behind some trees while Lucy was yelling at the front gate about the maid job opening.

"Don't screw up ok!" Natsu yelled in a whisper.

"Break a leg!" Happy added in the same hushed tone.

"Be careful!" Greninja quietly said to her.

 _"Well at least someone cares about my wellbeing."_ Lucy thought, grateful that Greninja seemed more interested in her safety than the job.

Then suddenly the ground behind the maid cladded Lucy began to crumble then a large dark figure shot up from beneath the floor, and when it landed back onto the ground the figure was revealed to be a very large and unpleasant looking maid with pink hair tied in pigtails and thick red lips and yellow glowing eyes. Everyone jumped at her appearance.

"So you're a maid?" the pink haired maid said in a very deep voice. She practically sounded like a man,

"Um…yeah!" Lucy answered in a nervous tone.

"I'm guessing you're here because you saw the request that the master had placed in the paper." Right after the ugly maid said that another person had shot out from the ground, saying a strange thing 'boyoyoyng!' it was soon revealed to be Duke Everlue himself, "Did I hear someone say master!" he happily yelled out playing with his gross mustache.

 _"What a disgusting looking man. That explains his house, after all; the house reflects on the owner."_ Greninja insulted the man in his head, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He already felt bad for Lucy for being tricked into doing this, but now seeing who she had to work for he couldn't help but pity her even more so as he continued to silently watch the scene play out in front of him.

To everyone's surprise Everlue had rejected Lucy to be his maid because he thought that she was ugly. His insult damaged her pride in her looks. Then the rest of the man's maids popped out of the ground, they all looked as ugly, if not uglier, as the man and the pink haired maid. Seeing that everyone was out of the mansion Greninja used his speed to swiftly make his way into one of the holes that the people had made and found himself inside the giant house.

 _"Too easy."_ The pokemon smugly thought with a smirk as he used his skills to sneak his way through the house undetected.

* * *

 **Outside the Mansion**

Lucy, Natsu and Happy were talking about how they were going to get inside the mansion since Lucy was utterly rejected by the man, unaware that they were being watched by Everlue and two other men that were in the same room as him. And what Everlue still didn't know was that Greninja was in his house trying to find a way to sneak the trio into the house.

"Take them by storm is a plan!" Natsu argued with the blonde.

"No it's not!" Lucy snapped.

"Oh yeah let's ask Greninja then!"

"Fine by me!"

They all turned to where Greninja was last seen, only to find the spot completely empty. They gawked at the spot with wide gaping eyes with question marks above their head as they wondered, 'where did he go?' now looking around the area trying to find the pokemon, completely ignorant that they were currently being watched.

"Hm?" Everlue noticed that they were looking around trying to find something as he continued to spy on them, "What are they looking for?" he questioned.

* * *

Now in the attic, the top floor of the house, Greninja looked around to make sure no one was in the dark room. Once seeing that it was clear and no one was inside, he went to one of the window and saw that he now had access to the roof.

"Hmm?" Right when he was about to open the window he saw Happy flying with Natsu hanging on to his tail before letting go and landing on the roof. Happy flew off back in the direction he came from, Greninja guess that he was getting Lucy.

"Greninja?" the pokemon looked up and saw Natsu looking at him through the window with a confused look on the pink haired boy's face. "How…?" he wondered with a perplexed look. Knowing what he was going to ask Greninja deadpanned, "When Everlue and his maids were outside and distracted I used that to my advantage and snuck into the house."

"Whoa that's so cool!" Natsu said in awe.

"Greninja?" they looked over and saw Happy and Lucy, the blonde girl no longer wearing the maid costume and is now wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt and a dark skirt, "How did you?" Greninja opened the window and ordered "Just get in!" in a stern tone. They did what he told them to do no questions asked. Once they were inside Greninja closed and locked the window and followed them.

"Whoa…is this some sort of storage room?" Lucy asked no one in particular as she looked around the room seeing all the stuff in there.

"That would be my guess." Greninja responded next to her. Then suddenly Happy roared wearing a skull over his head. He managed to scare the crap out of Lucy as she cried off to the side holding onto the closest wall with her heart racing like crazy, while Greninja on the other hand didn't even flinch at the attempt.

"Check me out guys!" Happy excitedly said.

"You look fierce Happy." Natsu told the skull wearing cat with a smirk on his face, while Greninja was patting Lucy's shoulder to try and calm her down, "There, there." He said to her as she continued to cry.

* * *

After looking through a lot of rooms, Natsu began to complain about searching every room in the house to try and find the stupid book.

"I say we take a hostage and force them to tell us where the book is." Greninja angrily glared at Natsu for what he suggested. "You know the reason why we're sneaking around the house is so that we don't get caught you idiot." Greninja growled in annoyance towards the dragon slayer.

"Yeah we need to be stealthy like a ninja." Lucy said to him, agreeing with the pokemon. The moment that the word ninja left her mouth Natsu went into a dream like state muttering, "Like a ninja."

"You would make a horrible ninja." Greninja deadpanned as he sweatdropped.

* * *

 **Back with Azaelia**

Azaelia, Meowstic, who is still perched on the girl's shoulder, and Gray had made it to Twilight Village. When the team was halfway there to the village Sylveon had gotten tired, so Azaelia placed her back into her pokeball for her to rest. Taking a look around, it was a cute and simple small town with venders out on the dirt paved streets and with people walking around with smiles on their faces.

"Oh~, this place is cute. It's like one of those cliché villages." Azaelia commented with a giggle as she continued to walk through the village to get to the clients farm.

"Yeah it is." Gray added. His feet were a bit sore and tired from the long walk, but he wasn't complaining…at least not out loud.

Meowstic hummed feeling the villagers' curious eyes on her. Their stares were making her very uncomfortable. "Meowstic are you ok?" Azaelia glanced at her. "Yeah you look uncomfortable." Gray observed seeing the look on her face. Both of them could feel Meowstic's aura darkening.

"I do not appreciate being stared at. I'm not particularly fond of being watched like a rare creature." She voiced her thoughts out loud with clear annoyance laced in her words.

"Meowstic you need to relax. They've never seen anything like you before; remember you and the others are the first and only pokemon that are in Fiore." Azaelia told the anxious psychic pokemon on her shoulder. "She's right, it's not every day we see a creature brought here by a girl that are from another world." Gray said in a playful manner. He's still a bit stunned that the two were sent to Fiore from a completely different world. "Well it's not every day that someone like me is sent to another world by being dropped into a magic portal." Azaelia sassily remarked.

"I still don't like it." Meowstic quietly retorted as her lips settled in a thin line, cutting their little banter short before Gray could make a comment. Wanting her to relax a bit more, Az reached up and started to pet the tufts of fur on the pokemon's head. It somewhat helped, but Meowstic was still a bit uncomfortable.

"Excuse me miss." Looking over her shoulder, Azaelia saw a man who appeared to be in his sixties with another man who looked like the same age as the first old man.

"What is that creature that you have there?" The first old man asked pointing at Meowstic.

"Her name is Meowstic." She answered him.

"I have never seen a creature like her. She's quite fascinating…how much?" the other old man said, who got a little too close to the girls.

"I beg your pardon?" Meowstic said, not liking where this is going.

When she spoke the two men jumped and yelled, "It can talk!?" Azaelia and Meowstic, even Gray, slightly narrowed their eyes at them not liking that they had called the pokemon and 'it'. "Yes she/I can." The three said at the same time.

"Oh this creature for sure to sell for a lot of jewel. How much do you want for your 'Meowstic'?" They asked. Azaelia looked appalled at what they asked her, along with Meowstic. They think that she was going to sell Meowstic to them; the old men had another thing coming.

"Meowstic isn't for sale." Azaelia sternly told the men in a low tone. The men began to try and bargain with the pokemon trainer, telling her that they will give her a lot of jewel if she gives one of them Meowstic. It just made the girls angrier and angrier the more the men talked about selling Meowstic as if she was nothing more than a pet. And while they did, Meowstic could feel her trainer about to snap so she jumped from her shoulder over to Gray's.

"I believe I said…" Azaelia began instantly grabbing both men attention. They both cringed when they saw the furious expression that both she and the pokemon were wearing on their faces and the demonic auras they had around them. And upon closer inspection they noticed the orange Fairy Tail guild mark on Azaelia's shoulder. The two old men began to sweat profusely, "…that Meowstic isn't for sale. That is my final answer, now stop trying to get me to sell her or else," flames lit up her fists ", I'll turn you into nothing more than a pile of ashes!" she furiously roared. The two old men screamed like little girls before they ran away from the angry Azaelia. Everyone who was witnessing this all cowered away with terrified expressions sketched on their faces. Once they were out of sight Azaelia took a deep breath, harrumphed and started stomping her way to the client Michael Willerby's farm with Gray following right behind her. He was pretty stunned by her little explosion at the old men.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip**_

Azaelia, Gray and Meowstic had walked a little while longer on the dirt path that would lead them to the Willerby Farm. However Azaelia was still very furious of what those merchants tried to do. "Those damn old men, were their hearing that bad? If anyone ever tries to bargain with me to sell any of you guys I'm gonna rip their heads off!" She had metaphorical fire in her eyes and sharp teeth, "Gah! It really pisses me off!" she roared the last part of her outburst as it echoed through the air. Meowstic was floating beside Gray, both were not too far behind her, letting the girl rant and get her anger out of her system. The pokemon said nothing to her, but she did smile. She was appreciative to have a fiercely protective trainer like Azaelia; though she does go a bit overboard when she lets her emotions get the better of her.

"You know she can be a bit scary." Gray whispered in a hush tone, but Meowstic heard him thanks to her good hearing. "She's fiercely protective of the ones she cares about, especially her family." She sternly told the ice mage, quickly defending her trainer. Gray slightly flinched at her tone before he said, "Never said it was a bad thing, I think it's a good trait to have." He looked over at the still ranting girl a bit ahead of them. The feline pokemon momentarily stared at him, and as she did she noticed a strange emotion in his eyes as he watched Azaelia. Her eyes widened for a split second when she realized what the emotion was.

An emotion that Gray doesn't realize he has towards the dark haired girl…there was affection in his eyes.

 _"Well, this will certainly be interesting in the future."_ Meowstic mused to herself before patiently stating loud enough for the ranting girl to hear, "Azaelia you must calm down now." Azaelia stopped mid-step and quickly turned around to face the two as Gray walked closer to her. "Why?!" She snapped.

"Do you really want the client, and his family, to see you in the current state that you're in? It won't look good for Fairy Tail for you to arrive there all angry." Gray, now standing in front of her, told her as he knitted his eyebrows and with his arms crossed. Meowstic nodded her head completely agreeing with him. Hearing that made her stop and think, as she mulled over what he had said to her and realized that he was right. After a few moments of silence Azaelia released a much needed deep breath, in through the nose and out the mouth, and repeated the action a few more times until she no longer felt any anger or animosity in her body and soul.

"Ok I'm calm, I'm good." Azaelia whispered to herself. She then turned around to face the two, "Sorry you had to see that guys." She frowned, unhappy with herself to let her anger get the better of her once again. His face softened seeing the look on her face, and then he uncrossed his arms and placed his hand on top of her hat. The action caught Azaelia off guard a bit. "Don't worry about it. I probably would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

Azaelia let out a puff of air through her nose and gave the ice mage a lopsided grin "Good to know." She said before playfully swatting his hand off of her head "And don't do that it makes me feel like a kid." He simply smirked at her before he grabbed the brim of her hat and pulled it down over her eyes. "Jerk!" she jokingly called him as she fixed her hat, before she playfully shoved him. "You two should hurry up! We mustn't keep the client waiting." Meowstic called out to them a little ways ahead of the two mages.

"Yeah we're coming." Azaelia called out to her before she and Gray began walking side by side to catch up to the pokemon. Then looking ahead of them down the path, Azaelia could see the farm not too far from them. "Hey check it out, there's the farm!" Azaelia exclaimed before she began to sprint down that path to get to the farm faster. "Don't run off without us!" Meowstic shouted as she and Gray ran/floated after the excited multi mage.

* * *

 _ **Small Time Skip**_

"Alright…tell us what exactly is going on. All I know is that something has been eating your crops, and a lot of it." Azaelia said to Mr. Willerby, wanting to know more on the matter at hand, with Meowstic sitting next to her across from the owner of the farm.

The three had made it to the farmhouse, both Az and Gray was a little out of breath of course, and seeing the house upon closer inspection it was a beautiful two story rustic farmhouse with a porch that began in the front and wrapped around the side of it. **(** **hbu. )**

When they walked closer to the house the three saw an old man that looked to be in his mid-60's wearing a plain white shirt with denim overalls over the shirt, work gloves and boots, and a straw hat on his head sitting in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch. They guessed that he was the owner of the farm, Mr. Willerby, and they were proven correct when he asked if she and Gray were the Fairy Tail mage, she told him yes and showed him her Fairy Tail guild mark on her hand along with Gray when he pulled his shirt up to reveal his mark on his chest, before the older man introduced himself to them. Azaelia then introduced herself, Meowstic, thankfully he was a little curious about the pokemon but didn't try and bargain Azaelia for the psychic pokemon, and Gray.

Once the introductions were out of the way Mr. Willerby kindly welcomed her and Meowstic inside his house, which the two politely accepted and followed him into the house.

And here they are now.

Mr. Willerby, with his hat off and on the arm of the chair, rubbed the back of his head with a concerned look on his face. "Well Ms. Carter and Mr. Fullbuster, just like the request says something has been eating my crops for the last couple of days, and it appears that more of my crops are getting eaten by each passing day." The old man began his explanation crossing his arms, "At first just a few crops were getting eaten out in the fields, now about a quarter of the crops have been eaten."

"Are you worried about not making enough money for when it's time to harvest?" Meowstic asked, thinking it might be more of a financial issue.

Mr. Willerby let out an airy chuckle before he answered the pokemon with a smile, "No I have separate fields for the crops that are sold, and for the ones that we keep to eat. The field that the crops are getting eaten from is my older granddaughter's personal field; she wants to learn how to cultivate the crops so that when she's older she'll run her own farm. And every time that another crop gets eaten it breaks her little heart." He explained.

"If you don't mind me asking, where exactly is your family?" Meowstic curiously asked.

"Ah, my wife is upstairs resting. My son and his wife took their kids into town and they've been staying there." Willerby explained.

"Why's that?" Gray curiously asked with an arched brow the old man.

"He was worried that the thief might be dangerous so, as a precaution, he took his family to the local inn just in case." They could hear the hint of sadness in his voice when he was talking about his son being in town instead of the farm.

"Do you know anything about the thief? Anything at all?" Azaelia has never liked going in something completely blind. She believes even the littlest detail could help in.

"I'm sorry but no. The thief usually strikes in the middle of the night when everyone's asleep. Er…actually…" he looked like he remembered something.

"What is it?" Azaelia asked tilting her head.

Mr. Willerby scratched his head, thinking for a moment, before he crossed his arms across his chest. "Technically my youngest grandchild, Kana, said she saw something when she woke up one night to go to the bathroom." Azaelia, Gray and Meowstic smiled when he said his granddaughter saw the thief however Mr. Willerby held up his hand and began further explaining, "Don't get too excited. She's only three years old and she has a wild imagination. Plus it was dark she couldn't have gotten a clear image of the thief." That last bit of information made the trios smiles go upside-down. "I'm sorry that I couldn't give you any helpful information." Mr. Willerby apologized with a sad look in his eyes.

"No, no it's ok." Azaelia hurriedly said seeing his expression. "Do you mind if you show us your fields? Maybe we'll find something to help us." Azaelia asked, hoping that there will be something for them to help them find the thief since the old farmer didn't have any clues to tell them.

"Not at all." Mr. Willerby got off the chair he was sitting on and made a gesture towards them. "Follow me please." They did what he said and followed the old man outside to see the fields.

* * *

"Holy crap!" Azaelia exclaimed. Her eyes, along with Gray and Meowstic, grew to the size of dinner plates and their jaws dropped once they saw the size of the fields. The smallest one is about half the size of a normal pokemon battle field, while the bigger ones are 20x's the size of the other one. Willerby chuckled at their reactions.

"I take that this field in your granddaughter's?" Meowstic observed, being the first one out of her dumbfounded stupor.

"That is correct." He answered the pokemon.

Now out of her shocked like trance, "Thank you Mr. Willerby. We'll take it from here." Azaelia said to the old farmer.

"I trust y'all to put an end to this." He told them. "Don't worry we'll find the thief and put an end to your crop trouble." Gray said. "Thank you. You don't know how happy that makes me. I'll be inside if you need me." Willerby said as he strolled back into the house.

The three watched him walk back inside the farm house before they looked at each other. "Now what?" Gray wondered out loud. "I guess we should spread out and look around to see if there are any clues, or something." Azaelia shrugged her shoulders, not really liking that it's really all they can do at the moment, considering they don't really have anything to go on to find the thief.

"Alright then let's look around." The ice mage said with a small frown. He didn't really like it either, but he knew that she was right and that looking around was their only option. He was about to walk away only to stop when Meowstic said his name, "Gray?" he looked over at the pokemon currently situated on Azaelia's shoulder, who noticed that he was lacking something. "I would be much more comfortable if you put your clothes back on." Gray looked down and let out a surprised yell when he saw that he was only in his underwear again.

* * *

"Did you find anything yet?" Azaelia asked in a yell to Gray and Meowstic, who was on the other side of the larger fields while she mainly looked around the smaller one, with her hands cupped around her mouth.

"No we haven't!" He yelled back at her.

Az let out a groan as she went down onto her knees. It has been a couple of hours since they started their search for clues, and they found squat. She let out a sigh as she hung her head, about to let out frustrated cry, "Hm?" she noticed something interesting in the dirt out of the corner of her eye. She leaned down closer to the ground and upon a closer inspection, Azaelia had found a set of footprints in the soil…and they certainly were not human. "Guys get over here!" Gray looked over his shoulder and began to swiftly walked, with Meowstic on his shoulder, over to Azaelia was kneeling down.

"What did you find?" he asked.

"This." Azaelia replied pointing at the prints in the ground, getting Gray to kneel down beside her, and when they saw the now discovered footprints they let out a small surprised gasp.

"Certainly not human." Meowstic stated. The footprints, or a better term would be paw prints, were small and it looked like there were three toes. "And they look pretty fresh," a smirk made its way onto Az's face as she pulled out a pokeball, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Hopefully there is still a scent for him to follow." Meowstic said to her trainer. "You and me both." Azaelia said.

"For who to follow?" Gray asked with confusion laced in his voice.

"You're about to find out my friend." Meowstic told him with a small grin on her face.

Azaelia then threw the pokeball as she yelled, "Let's go Arcanine!" The pokeball opened up and a white light shot out of it and replacing the light was the fire dog. He let out a loud yawn as Azaelia was putting the pokeball back into the bag. "What's going on?" he groggily asked.

"He's a bit intimidating." Gray nervously muttered, a bit surprised by Arcanine's size. Hearing him made Arcanine aware of his presence and the fire dog's drowsiness was immediately gone as he gave the ice mage a steely grimace.

"Who the hell is this?" Arcanine growled as he narrowed his eyes at the mage standing a little too close to his trainer, creating tension within the group. Chills went up Gray's spine from the look he was receiving from the large pokemon.

"Arcanine meet Gray Fullbuster, he's another one of my friends so be nice. Gray this is Arcanine, he doesn't really like strangers." Thankfully Azaelia began to introduce the two to one other after she walked in front of Gray and bringing Arcanine's attention back onto her, which caused his eyes and face to soften. After that Azaelia quickly informed him what was going on before she asked him, "Is there still a scent?" Putting his nose to the ground Arcanine began to sniff the ground, hoping to find a scent other than nature and fertilizer. His ears pricked up when he found different scents, "I got something!"

"Alright!" Azaelia excitedly yelled as Arcanine then started to swiftly walk away with his nose still close to the ground. "Come on guys!" Azaelia said running her towards the big fire dog, mentally thanking the agonizing long routes she had to take back in Kalos for giving her fantastic cardio, with Meowstic flying right behind her after yelling 'I'm right behind you'. Gray ran after them thinking, _"Jeez she's fast."_

* * *

After a while the scent led them to a decent size wooded area with a large pond in the center of a clearing, luckily they weren't too far from the farm. However it was around the pond was where their luck ended, because scent became very weak and Arcanine was having a bit of trouble keeping track of it.

"Did you lose the trail?" Azaelia asked.

"No, but thanks to that stupid pond over there it had made the scent really weak." Arcanine responded, with a small tick mark on his temple, continuing to sniff the ground. He was beginning to get frustrated. Noticing this Azaelia placed her hand on Arcanine's shoulder telling him, "Don't get upset, you managed to track it all the way here." Not wanting him to feel bad about losing the scent trail.

"Yeah but…"

"She's right it's not your fault." Gray said to the tall pokemon.

" _Tch_." Arcanine rudely snapped at the ice mage. It wasn't the first time that Arcanine had done that to the ice mage, at first Gray didn't care but it was now beginning to get on his nerves.

"Arcanine be nice." Azaelia quickly reprimanded him causing the tension between the two to disappear. Arcanine glanced over at Gray before snapping his head in the opposite direction, letting out a audible harrumph, but then his ears twitched when his sensitive hearing picked up movement from a bush not too far away from the group. Arcanine slowly, and as quietly as he can, made his way over to the bush as he narrowed his eyes.

"Arcanine?" Azaelia curiously arched a brow at the fire dog, wondering what he was doing and why he was doing it. "What is it?" Meowstic quietly asked. Arcanine simply ignored the two as he continued to stalk towards the foliage. Gray cautiously walked over to Azaelia, and once he was standing beside her the two shared a glance in the corner of their eyes and nodded their heads, both mentally preparing for a fight. When Arcanine was right where he wanted to be, he took a leap and launched himself right through the shrubbery. At first Azaelia, Gray and Meowstic was hearing struggling for a few moments before it went completely silent. They all got pretty anxious as the silence continued.

"Why you little...!" Arcanine angrily shouted. The shout made the three jump a bit out of fright. "Get back here you little bastard!"

"!" The three glanced at each other before they ran towards where they heard Arcanine's voice by going through the bush. Once they were on the other side of the bush, not too far from where they were standing they saw the side profile of the fire dog giving a huge tree a death glare while saying hushed threats to it. The three were giving Arcanine incredulous looks as they were wondering the same thing, _"What the hell?"_ they sweatdropped.

"Arcanine...?" Azaelia deadpanned suddenly sliding crouched down beside him. His ears twitched, showing that he heard her and that he was listening but he did not take his eyes off the bottom of the trunk of the tree. "Why are you looking at the three like you want to kill it?" she slowly asked. Upon closer inspection saw that there's a rather large hole, big enough for a young kid to fit inside, and the ground dipped down beneath the hole, creating a small cave-like hiding place for whatever was currently hiding within it. Without missing a beat he answered her, "Because there is something hiding in the three, through this hole." He turned to look at them before nudging his head towards the tree. "And..." Arcanine went from calm to enrage in a matter of seconds. "I'm not moving until I get this little bastard out of there!" The three were startled and Gray and Meowstic took a step back from the raving pokemon, but Azaelia didn't move away. In fact when Arcanine had yelled, Azaelia heard a noise come inside the hole. It sounded like a scared little whimper.

"Arcanine move!" Azaelia ordered him as she shoved him out of her way.

"Pushy much." Arcanine grumbled a tad bit agitated from being oh so rudely shoved. However his comment went onto deaf ears as Azaelia got onto her stomach and looked into the hole. She quietly gasped at what she was looking at with her eyes going wide and go slack jawed.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What is it?" Meowstic and Gray asked in unison. Azaelia moved away and silently gestured for them to come over to her. Once they were next to her

It was a pokemon…and not just any pokemon that was squirming around trying to out from under the giant paws. It's a quadruped Pokémon that has blue-green skin with darker green patches. It has red eyes with white pupils and sclera's and pointed ear-like structures on top of its head. Its snout is short and blunt, and it has a wide mouth. A pair of small pointed teeth is visible in the upper jaw, which was shown as it snarled at Azaelia and her friends. Each of its thick legs ends with three sharp claws. And on his back is a green plant bulb, which is grown from a seed planted there at birth.

It was a Bulbasaur.

* * *

Ok I decided to make this a two part chapter because this was about to make seventy pages and I thought _'This is way too long. I need to stop this chapter to a certain point.'_ Now this chapter is now 46 pages long.

As you can see one of the pokemon made his appearance, the second will make his in part two. I hope y'all can wait, and again I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this and I really hope that y'all like it. Also I made a few changes in the first chapter so you may want to re-read it. And what I'm gonna do is yes pokemon will appear in later chapter because I want Azaelia to have a pokemon help her with her magic. Like Charizard and Arcanine can help her with her fire abilities, however Charizard will help her with flying while Arcanine will help her with normal abilities and so on and so forth.

Tell me what you think! Leave me reviews; let me know what I can do better with future chapters.

This is Keller75863548274483 saying, bye-bye!


End file.
